Someday Out of the Blue
by RuneWolfe
Summary: On his sixteenth birthday Yuuri had chosen to return to earth, leaving Shin Makoku for what he thought would be forever. but an unexpected turn of events takes him back to where it all started: with a love he left behind. YuuriWolfram
1. Chapter 1: Friends Never Say Goodbye

Someday Out of the Blue

By, 

Rune Wolfe

(Lyrics from Elton John's "Someday out of the Blue")

"_Here comes the night_

_Here comes the memories_

_Lost in your arms_

_Down in the foreign field_

_Not so long ago _

_Seems like eternity." _

Chapter 1: Friends Never Say Goodbye

Yuuri gazed blankly at his computer screen, taken over by a sudden loss for words. Now eighteen and in his first year of college, he found that life was dull, repetitive, and could not be described by flashy, elegant terms.

Perhaps it was his own fault, having decided himself to dedicate his time to physics. Turning away from his unfinished essay he caught sight of a photograph on the far corner of his desk. From it the boy stared back at him with bright emerald eyes framed perfectly by a crown of blonde hair.

_That_ had been his fault. Being separated from Wolfram had been his own choice. At the time it had all seemed so easy, but now, three years later, it was the worst thing he had ever done.

Now thoughts of Wolfram plagued his mind, whether it be at school when the teacher spoke of princes in foreign lands, or when he tossed in his sleep, reaching out for someone who was no longer beside him.

Without realizing it he had reached into his pocket, now fingering the small item that had remained there since that day. A small ring, encrusted with a perfect blue diamond. He had intended for his fiancée; now he wondered if it would ever grace that beautiful hand.

-

-

-

Wolfram glared at his eldest brother, the man could be extremely infuriating. "You want me to what!"

"You heard me perfectly well, Wolfram. I want you to find a new fiancée." Gwendal's façade of calmness and duty only served to further anger the young prince. "Having you lounge around the castle all day is useless when you could be increasing the population."

"Like that's necessary," Wolfram rolled his pale green eyes to emphasize his lack of worry for the population. "Besides, I shall not bear a child that is not Yuuri's."

"Yuuri isn't coming back, Wolfram, he chose to have a life in his own world. Or have you forgotten?"

Wolfram averted his gaze to the floor. Defeated, he murmured, "How could I forget? But, I can't force myself to love someone else. I just can't."

Before Gwendal could respond Conrad interrupted, "that's enough for now, Gwen, we have other matters to see to that are more important than Wolfram's love life, for instance, the uprisings in the east."

"I have already sent a good portion of my men out there…."

Wolfram's thoughts drowned out the rest of the conversation as he slid back against the wall.

Months…years… it all felt like eternity. Yuuri was gone, so what point was there to life now? Everyday was the same, wake up only to be pestered by Gwendal and Gunter to move on. Death, he thought, would at least be an eternal sleep in which he could dream of Yuuri as long as he desired.

-

-

-

Yuuri stepped clumsily through the door of the university. He was exhausted, having stayed up all night to finish his essay. In addition to that he hadn't heard a word the teacher had said during the lecture. Was it him, or was the view from the classroom window becoming more fascinating?

At that moment two raindrops splashed onto the top of his head followed by a sudden downpour. Attempting to dodge under a tree Yuuri slipped, tumbling headfirst into the now slick concrete. Having no moment to comprehend the situation, Yuuri lifted his head, hurt and dizzy, one side of his face scratched mercilessly.

Just then he saw two other students rushing to flee the rain. Attempting to get their attention he moved to stand but plummeted once again to the ground where he was rendered unconscious.

-

-

-

"Weller!" Wolfram yelled, as his brother began to drift off. "You aren't listening."

"I assure you I am, Wolfram. You refuse to meet the suitor because he's not Yuuri, see? I got it." The man's patience was wearing thin after an hour of Wolfram's complaints. "Gwendal won't be happy."

"Why should I care?" Although it seemed shallow, Wolfram's reasoning went far deeper. The thing his brothers didn't understand was that he couldn't…. no, he could never betray his love for Yuuri. It was what made him tick, the thing that pieced everything about him together.

Conrad just sighed, an understanding smile dawning upon his lips as he turned to report Wolfram's answer.

Once the man was gone Wolfram turned to the window, he would not stand for this much longer. Kneeling beside an old trunk in the corner, he pulled it out from behind the curtains…the thing that would end his suffering.

He thought against leaving a note, nobody would understand anyway.

-

-

-

Yuuri woke to the sound of birds chirping. _Good,_ he thought, _the rain has stopped._ But opening his eyes he found that was not the only thing that had changed. The college building was gone, along with the street and the tree, leaving him only with a foreign field.

"What…," he mumbled, his hand subconsciously rubbing the side of his head, "this can't be…."

But it was.

The King had returned.


	2. Chapter 2: Roads Uncharted

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou.

Chapter 2: Roads Uncharted:

Wolfram stared at the redness that drenched his body, seemingly detached from time itself. What he had done was irreversible. Although it was not what he had intended, it had served its purpose: he would never be able to bear children.

The gash in his stomach was large and his head began to spin from the blood loss, but there was no pain...he couldn't feel a thing. His chest heaved slightly with a small laugh, how had it come to this? It was at that moment, just as his eyes slipped closed, that the door opened.

-

-

-

Yuuri wandered along the dirt road, still trying to figure out how this had happened, not to mention what to do. But he wasn't granted anymore time to think on it as the sound of hoof beats stole his attention.

Knights clad in silver armor rode past urgently, none stopping to take notice of him. It was only a young woman tagging along behind them that recognized his existence. "Young man," she scolded in a motherly way, "do you want to get run over? If not, then please get off the road."

The boy stood dumbfounded, who was this woman? "Umm…excuse me…what's going on?" The stranger shot him a disbelieving look.

"You mean you haven't heard?"

"No...,"

"There's an emergency in the capital," she explained hurriedly, turning to follow the riders. But Yuuri quickly caught her hand, not quite sure of what he was afraid of, but needing to know more.

"What kind of an emergency? It's not war is it?"

"No boy," she said, "It's not war. Lord Bielefeld committed suicide."

All it took was those words to bring Yuuri to his knees, having lost all the strength in his body. It was as if he were a child, unable to comprehend what the woman had said. The tears did not come immediately, they pooled slowly behind his obsidian eyes before overflowing onto Yuuri's tan cheeks. It was then that it hit him: Wolfram was gone forever.

-

-

-

Back at the castle Conrad and Gwendal stood in utter silence for there were no words to describe their grief and guilt. The only question in their minds was 'why?'

It wasn't until Ken stepped in that their eyes left the floor. "I think I might know something important."

"Not now Ken," Conrad murmured.

"I actually think you'd be interested."

"What is it then?" Gwendal's tone was harsh and threatening.

"One of the knights reported seeing a black haired foreigner on their way to the capital…" he paused, letting the dots connect in their minds. "I do believe…our king is back."

-

-

-

Wolfram's head ached, where was he? It was dark…only as his eyes adjusted did he find that he was surrounded by hundreds of mirrors, each containing a different image from his life.

"Weller….," he moaned, trying to lift himself from the cold ground. Meekly he fell backwards, shattering one of the many pictures. This one action set off a chain as each image burst into thousands of tiny intangible shards. It was then that he was sure of it: he wasn't in Shin Makoku anymore.

A shooting pain in his stomach sent him sprawling to the floor, his hand clutching at the fabric of his white shirt. So much pain…and he couldn't understand why.

As soft voice echoed through the room, _"Papa…"_

"Whose there?" Wolfram hissed, arms wrapped tightly around his abdomen. "Where am I? Why am I here?" For a long time there was silence.

"_Why did you kill me, papa?"_

The pain was slowly fading, Wolfram craned his head, searching for the owner of the voice, but there was no one. "I don't know what you're talking about!"

A light grew within his stomach, warm and pale as its presence grew stronger. _"You killed me, Papa." _ The words echoed off into the darkness, its resounding childishness bringing tears to his eyes.

"I don't understand," he choked out, now sobbing freely. There was no one to hide it from here, he was alone. Forcing his head up Wolfram caught sight of one remaining mirror, from it Yuuri smiled brightly, reaching out his hand. But that hand hadn't been meant for him. Then it all came back to him, in that moment Wolfram finally remember what he had done…


	3. Chapter 3: Broken Rosary

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou.

Note: The song later in this chapter is called: "E Luceven le Stelle" (in English: "And the Stars Twinkled") from act 3 of the Opera "Tosca." It was originally in Italian, I am giving you the English translation.

Chapter 3: Broken Rosary

It was dusk when Yuuri finally reached the large gates to the capital city. Having trouble seeing in the thickening darkness, the boy tripped and stumbled along the cobblestone streets, having already been disoriented by sorrow.

He couldn't understand it. Why was he feeling this now? Why had it taken him so long to realize what was in front of his face? All along he had loved Wolfram, he had needed him. But in the world he came from people never used the word love as freely as Wolfram had…Yuuri supposed he had always been afraid that the boy never meant it.

But he had. All along Wolfram had meant every word, and it was this that broke Yuuri's heart.

Suddenly he hit something soft and warm. With so much to think about, he hadn't been paying attention. Glancing up nervously Yuuri's eyes met with those he had not seen in years: Conrad. For a moment his eyes grew cheerful. But his fleeting happiness was chased away by the merciless fact the Conrad was Wolfram's brother, how could he ever forgive him now?

"I'm sorry…" he whispered, pulling himself away meekly. But Conrad grabbed his hand firmly.

"For what?"

"It's my fault…." Yuuri's voice trailed off. Conrad merely forced a smile upon his face and shook his head.

"That expression doesn't suit you, your majesty."

-

-

-

For an inexplicable reason it felt odd and uneasy being back in the palace. Yuuri seemed resentful, always lost in thought, never quite ready to open up to the people who had been his friends.

He had definitely changed, always wandering around the grounds going no place in particular humming soft arias to himself. Never had he thought that Wolfram's death would have affected him this way, it was as if he himself had passed on to the other realm.

"Yuuri," a voice called to him. It was the day before Wolfram's funeral and the young king was resting on a large limb of an old tree when Conrad approached him. The man repeated his name several times before finally rousing him. "Yuuri…I need to speak with you."

The young king was silent for a moment, yet nodded, he would have to speak sooner or later, "about what?"

"About you…"

"I know all about me Conrad, we don't need to talk about it."

"….and Wolfram."

Yuuri flinched. Hearing his name only further shattered his newly broken heart. He wanted to turn and run, this was not the conversation he wanted to be having. But for some reason he could find the strength to move.

Conrad continued, "Did you love….I mean did you have feelings for my brother?"

Yuuri didn't realize that tears were steadily flowing down his cheeks. How was he supposed to know? He hadn't seen Wolfram since he was sixteen. With him gone, how was Yuuri ever supposed to understand his heart? But through the pain it all seemed to come together like pieces of a puzzle. What was the true reason he had left Shin Makoku? Perhaps, he thought, it was love I was running away from.

"Conrad, I think I always have."

-

-

-

A large group of nobles stood solemnly at the entrance to Bielefeld family tomb. It was a day that had come far too soon: the day that Wolfram would join his departed ancestors. Yuuri swayed slightly beside Conrad and Gwendal on the verge of tears. In unison the gathered friends and family turned to watch as a group of black clad knights slowly approached opening the marble doorway to reveal Wolfram's body clothed in pure white silk surrounded by ivory roses and lilies atop a black stone bier.

One by one they entered to mourn, the silence continuing until they all were congregated within the obsidian walls. Incense wafted through the air as the Great Sage read from an elegantly bound leather book. When each of the brothers had said their own prayers along with their mother, it was Yuuri's turn to approach the altar.

He stepped forward awkwardly, afraid of an unseen force. Gentle he reached down and stroked a golden hair from Wolfram's peaceful face. "I'm sorry," he murmured, "Gods, Wolf, i miss you. I never got to tell you… but I've always loved you. I was just so afraid." Tears overtook him for a brief moment before he fought them down. "I may not be very good, but this song is for you…"

He paused for a breath and began, soft and gentle,

_"And the stars twinkled  
and the earth was fragrant,  
the garden gate creaked,  
and a footstep brushed the sandy path...  
he entered, perfumed,  
and fell into my arms..._

_Oh sweet kisses, oh yearning embraces,  
as I, trembling,  
undid his veils to reveal his beauty.  
Vanished forever  
is my dream of love..  
The hour has fled...  
And I die in despair!  
And I die in despair...  
And life has never been so precious to me"_

The end was haunting and sad, leaving no dry eye within the room. It was this declaration of love that ended the ceremony, echoing softly as they once again headed for the light of day, leaving Wolfram behind in the eerie darkness.


	4. Chapter 4: Your Love Protects My Fear

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I apologize for the lack of Wolfram in the last chapter; save for his dead body, but there is more of him in this one. And I _promise_ this is going somewhere. Thank you all for your reviews.

Chapter 4: Your Love Protects My Fear

Wolfram trembled within the darkness, trapped within the coldness of his own death. Yet through the darkness a song reached his ears. Though he couldn't understand it, the voice was undoubtedly Yuuri's. The blonde prince tried again to stand, wanting to crawl closer to the beautiful voice, yet it seemed to have no source, just like the wind.

The child's voice had died within him hours ago, leaving him scared and alone, his head reeling with confusion. Yes, he remembered what he had done, slain himself with his brother's knife; but he couldn't understand what the child had meant by 'papa.' Surely he could not be its father, he had not been pregnant. He was sure of it, never had he broken his vow to Yuuri.

-

-

-

That night Shin Makoku was ravaged by a heavy thunder storm. Rain pelted the windows as Yuuri twisted and turned trying desperately to ease his mind and get some sleep. But no such thing came. A voice was tugging at his mind, though it was unfamiliar.

"_You killed him…"_

The boy king's eyes shot open as the words became audible. The voice was almost a hiss in his ear, but it echoed eerily within him.

"_It's your fault."_

Yuuri did not bother asking who it was or even what they wanted, instead he curled himself up tighter, "I know…," he mumbled, "Everything was my fault."

There was a pause, as if the voice was surprised by this response. _"Then do you want to fix what you have broken?"_ The question hung for a moment. '

"There isn't a way to do that," Yuuri whispered, lifting his head from his pillow, "is there?" But there was only silence. Whoever it was that had been there was now gone without a trace and Yuuri was left alone with only his thoughts.

-

-

-

The next day Yuuri followed Conrad to the fruit groves, both men needed some fresh air and the king had never been there before.

Gazing around dazedly Yuuri looked content, yet there was something bothering him. "Neh, Conrad, is it possible to bring people back to life?"

The man was taken aback by such an innocent question, "What?"

Yuuri's eyes dropped to ground littered with autumn leaves, "I know there isn't in my world but… I thought maybe here…"

"No, your majesty, there isn't," he said sternly, quickly regretting it as Yuuri's expression lost all hope. "There was….a story I always heard as a child, about the magical caves where all souls go. They were said to be in the north, near the Noden Mountains."

"Is it possible that these caves are real?"

"Your majesty, I honestly don't know. The Asrai Caverns were rumors and are said to be guarded by fetches." Conrad reasoned. (note: fetches are like spirit animals)

"Conrad…, as long as there's hope, I want to try."

-

-

-

"Your majesty you want to do what?" Gwendal felt the wrinkles increasing on his forehead. The boy hadn't been back for more than a week and he already wanted to go on a crazy journey. "Have you no respect for Wolfram's death?" He realized immediately that that had been the wrong thing to say.

"That's the reason I want to find the caves. If we do we might be able to bring him back!"

"Your majesty," Gunter sighed, responding before Gwendal could, "you cannot fight death; it is inevitable." He was strangely coolheaded today, making him less supportive of his lord's wild ideas.

"I just can't believe that," Yuuri snapped, losing his own patience. "Wolfram didn't deserve to die, why should he have to suffer for the mistakes I made?"

There was silence, all eyes on Gwendal as the man thought, considering all the possible outcomes. What harm could it really do? Worst comes to worst they find that the caves don't exist and they come back empty handed. "Fine," he groaned.

-

-

-

Wolfram had grown sick of waiting in the darkness, never knowing what to expect. The child's voice came and went, never saying anything that made any sense and the song he had heard still resounded in the endless black.

It was time, he decided, to try and take charge of the situation. Forcing himself to stand he peered around, ignoring the pain in his stomach. He considered calling out for someone, but who on earth would be there to answer. He did not know the child's name, and wasn't even sure if he could stand being called 'papa' again.

Finally he stepped forward, cautiously making his way through the cold mist. After what seemed like an hour of continuous black, he thought he could see a doorwayin the distance. But before he could reach it, a voice caught his attention.

"_Are you sure you want to go there?" _The voice was like a snake's, wispy and unwelcoming.

"What does it matter, anyplace is better than here," Wolfram interjected. It was true, he would rather be chained up and thrown to a pack of lions then to remain in this emptiness any longer.

"_I see you've regained your strength. If you leave, you'll be abandoning your child..." _

"I don't have a child! Where the hell are you? Why don't you show yourself?"

"_Do you really want to see me?"_

Wolfram fell silent….


	5. Chapter 5:A youth Asleep on Foreign Soil

Someday Out of the Blue 

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou.

Note: Okay! So a lot of you seem to want to know about the child. Don't worry, you're not supposed to know anything about it yet so calm down. This chapter is almost entirely about meeting the baby and you do find out who it is. But it is extremely short. The next chapter will have more.

Chapter 5: A Youth Asleep on Foreign Soil 

Wolfram ran the voice's words through his head. Did he want to see? Shaking his head slowly he stepped back; he just wanted to get out. He found himself pressed up against a wooden doorway. Since when had he walked so far?

The voice just laughed breathily and seemed to recede into the fog. Wanting desperately not to meet up with it again, Wolfram flung the door open, throwing himself in without even thinking.

He found himself in a dimly lit hallway with maroon walls and a hardwood floor. It was long, so long in fact that he was unable to see the end. But as he had said earlier, it was better than his other option. Wolfram began his slow trek along the corridor, stopping to look carefully at the paintings that adorned the walls. They befuddled him, for each, he found, lacked a face.

Then, as he was examining one of the headless portraits, there was a tug on his sleeve. He jumped, having thought he was alone. But once he regained himself, his emerald eyes fell upon a small infant. Oddly enough the child resembled him, with pale golden hair which fell over the left side of his face, hiding one of his haunting obsidian eyes.

_Those eyes_, Wolfram thought, he recognized them from somewhere else. But where? "Who are you?"

"_You don't know me, Papa?" _

"You're the one from earlier…., No, I don't know who you are. We've never met." The child's face fell, a tear gracing one of his pale cheeks. He looked like a tiny china doll, so perfect and fragile, yet so sad. The image almost broke Wolfram's heart.

"_That's because you killed me, papa. You didn't want me. You never allowed me to exist." _

"If you never existed… then how are you here?"

"_This is the place where the past, present, and future all collide."_

It finally pieced together in Wolfram's mind. He had killed himself to prevent himself from giving birth to any children. That is what the boy meant when he said that Wolfram didn't want him. This….was the child that never was, whom he had condemned to a life trapped in this timeless universe.

He didn't know what to say, the child had been right all along. Not only was Wolfram weak for killing himself, he was now a murderer. "Do you…do you have a name?"

"_Gabriel." _


	6. Chapter 6: Take No Side

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I apologize if the last chapter wasn't very good. I just had to find a way to bring Gabriel into the story. This chapter explains more about the "what could have been" in which Gabriel was created. (Yes, I know that sounded weird)

Chapter 6: Take No Side

Wolfram was terrified of asking Gabriel who his other father was. In fact, Wolfram was terrified of facing Gabriel at all. But, although he had deprived the boy of his life, the child seemed to hold nothing against him and was currently dragging him along happily. _'Papa, I want to show you…"_

"Alright," Wolfram murmured, giving him a forced smile as he tried to act fatherly, "what is it you want to show me?"

"_I want to show you Daddy." _

At this Wolfram stopped, slightly jerking the boy backwards, he wasn't sure if he wanted to find out who 'Daddy' was. The boy stared up at him with concern, a slight pout growing on his pink lips. "I don't know about that, Gabriel."

"_Papa..., do you not like Daddy?"_

-

-

-

Yuuri flinched as his horse sloppily jumped over a log. He hadn't ridden at all since he was last in Shin Makoku. "Conrad, are you sure you know where we're going?"

"Yes, your majesty, we have to head north," Conrad smiled, although Yuuri was 18, he was still the same as ever.

"So, these fetches that protect the caves, are they dangerous?" Only now had Yuuri considered the possible risk of this journey. In the chaos before and after Wolfram's funeral he had been trapped on such an emotional roller coaster he hadn't had the time.

"They vow to protect certain individuals, unless you threaten the people they want to protect, you should be fine."

After that Yuuri fell silent. The fetches dedicated their lives to protecting the ones they loved, yet Yuuri had only succeeded in hurting Wolfram.

But Conrad wasn't finished speaking. "Yuuri…I didn't get a chance to bring this up before, but the legend says that in order for a soul to be retrieved from the Asrai Caverns, the one who wishes to retrieve it must give up something of equal value to them….they can choose whatever they want to take from you."

The young king wasn't sure exactly how he was supposed to react to this news. There was no right to be angry or sad, let alone happy. Whatever he gave up, he would have Wolfram in return. Wasn't that enough? At this point he wasn't sure.

"I should have expected as much…," was all he could choke out.

-

-

-

"Gabriel," Wolfram stared into those expectant onyx eyes for a few long moments, "I don't know who 'Daddy' is."

"_That's why I have to show you!" _

"Alright then," although he hated to admit it, a sense of curiosity tugged at him from within. Gabriel gave him a wide grin then continued to pull him along, his tiny hand grasping Wolfram's fingers tightly.

Finally they stopped before a large doorway. _"Daddy's in here," _the infant announced proudly. The prince just nodded and stepped forward reaching out for the doorknob until he noticed Gabriel had made no move to join him.

"Aren't you coming with me?"

The face of a broken china doll met his once more, _"I can't Papa. I have to stay here…forever." _

"I'm sorry," Wolfram whispered before disappearing into the room.

Alone in the hallway, Gabriel smiled to himself, _"it's alright, we'll be together again one day."_

-

-

-

Emerald eyes fell upon the intimate scene before him. Wolfram had tried to expect the unexpected, but he could never have been prepared for this. The room felt as if it were underwater, fuzzy and bright. Before him there were windows and affront them a beautiful grand piano.

Yet it was what was atop the piano that grabbed hold of him: two lovers clinging desperately to one another in a silent embrace, moving only to meet the other's lips. They were draped in a white sheet which tangled around their bare bodies as they never broke their gaze. It was only as the dark haired man leaned down to stroke his partner's cheek that Wolfram realized it was _his _cheek the man was caressing.

But no matter how long he stared at the sight before him, Wolfram still couldn't make out who the other man was, for the person's face was covered by long, tousled, black hair. Although he was certain it wasn't Gwendal, the boy's body was too small and lean.

Just then the dark-haired stranger collapsed gently upon his lover's body, resting his head on Wolfram's chest and nuzzling underneath his chin. Now he could see them, those eyes, the same eyes that Gabriel had…they were Yuuri's eyes.


	7. Chapter 7: Theres Much I Haven't Shared

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maoh.

Note: Sorry this chapter took so long, I had serious writer's block. Anyway, so there you have it, Wolfram and Yuuri making love _on a piano._ Don't ask me why it was on a piano, I just thought it would be interesting whilst I was bored during my piano lesson. Yes I already know this story is weird, I had not intended it to go this far, or if so, have it be so much like science fiction. But this story has a few more chapters to go, so please have faith in me! Also there are pictures I have done of Wolfram, Yuuri, and Gabriel on my website:  7: There's Much I haven't Shared:

Yuuri sighed as he listened to Conrad and Gwendal arguing in the next room over. His godfather was desperately trying to defend him, while Gwendal stood firm on the idea that they should turn back for the castle right then and there. Yuuri was sure they didn't know that he was listening, but the walls of the inn were not thick enough to stop the sound of a mouse scurrying across the floor, let alone a heated argument between to grown men.

He prayed that they would stop soon; he hated being the reason for any fight. Although he appreciated Conrad's support, Gwendal made a valid point. This mission was reckless and had nearly no basis whatsoever save for a rumor Conrad had heard as a child. He was always leading them on some stupid quest; he knew that he must become a burden. But something in his heart needed to try. He didn't want to give up on Wolfram just yet.

The sound of the door slamming reached his ears and what he assumed to be Conrad hurried down the wooden stairs in a frustrated manner. He pulled his knees underneath his chin and closed his eyes, listening carefully to the crickets outside. There was a decision he now needed to make.

-

-

-

Conrad returned to the Applegate Inn during the early hours of the morning. He had gone in search of information about the Asrai Caverns, and had ended up taking more time than expected. A villager had told him that there were stories about the caverns being father north towards a small village name Arche.

Climbing the stairs he called out to Yuuri, asking for him to come into the next room which he was sharing with his elder brother. He quickly began to explain what he had discovered to Gwendal. His brother just sighed and shook his head, having given up on trying to go home. He was used to these crazy jobs by now. At least, in this instance, it was for Wolfram.

"He said it would only be another day or so of riding," Conrad explained, flipping through the journal in which he was keeping his findings. When his brother gave no audible response he looked up. "Gwendal…I know you don't like doing this, but think, if these caves are real we could get our brother back. He and Yuuri could be together…"

"That's if these caves are, in fact, real."

"Gwendal…"

"It's not good to get one's hopes up, Lord Weller."

Conrad just sighed, his shoulders sagging slightly in defeat; never would he overcome his brother's pessimism. Just then he noticed that the king had yet to join them. "Yuuri!" There was no response, he looked over at Gwendal who shrugged slightly; the soldier stepped out into the hall to bang on the boy's door. "Yuuri! Are you in there? Your majesty-," the door swung open.

The room was empty and the bed was made. Conrad walked in, not comprehending the situation until he found a small white note on the table. 'Dear Conrad and Gwendal, I'm sorry, but I have to do this on my own. It's my fault we got in this mess and now I'm the one who has to fix it. Please forgive me, - Yuuri.' The message was short and to the point.

Conrad sank back in the chair, he knew that Yuuri hated being an encumbrance, but he sometimes wished that his king wouldn't ac so rash. They were all in this together, weren't they?

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Yuuri had perched himself on a rock in the middle of the woods. He had only been gone two hours and already he had gotten lost, a cruel that he should have taken the stupid map. He could hear any signs of civilization in any direction, but at least the sun was still low in the sky, meaning that it was not yet noon.

Grabbing his knapsack he fumbled around for a snack. He luckily had been smart enough to pack food, although he had left behind the map and compass. Getting his hands on a fruit that oddly resembled an apple, he began to eat. In all honesty he should have been scared, but at the moment he was more frustrated with his own ignorance. Everything that had gone wrong in these past few weeks had been his fault.

He could remember it all. The way Wolfram had looked so peaceful upon his bier, his pale skin far more beautiful than the snowy lilies that had adorned his tomb. He could still see the tears in Cheri's eyes and still hear the sobs of the friends and family who had gathered to say their goodbyes. Suicide, they had told him, it had been suicide. But in truth, it had been murder. And I killed him, Yuuri thought.

"_hennachoko" _a voice whispered. Yuuri spun around disbelievingly to see no one, he was alone, save for the large green trees adorned with spring blossoms.

"I must be hearing things," he muttered, shaking his head and returning to his apple-fruit (which he had so named it, unable to ask Conrad what it was really called.)

"_Is that what you really think, hennachoko?" _Yuuri feel still, afraid to look behind him. Yet the familiar voice persisted, _"aren't you coming to find me?"_ The boy could sense the fear hidden behind Wolfram's normally calm voice.

"Are you there?" The king's words were soft and uncertain as if he might not want to know.

"_If you mean 'there' as in 'here' than no. I'm dead." _

"Was it because of me?"

There was a silence, filled only by the sound of birds singing. In the breath of time after this question fiery fox trotted by in pursuit of a rabbit while an owl hooted irritably at being awoken from its sleep by a small squirrel. It was a symbol that life went on, unknowing of what Yuuri had lost. Finally Wolfram responded.

"_Yuuri…, no. It was me, and only me. Not everything has to do with you."_

The king tried to force a laugh at Wolfram's obvious attempt at a joke. The prince's sense of humor was so sadly familiar it brought tears to the boy's eyes. "Wolfram," Yuuri spoke louder, scrambling to his feet as he became more sure of himself. "Are the caverns real? Can I find you there?"

The wind blew loudly, drowning out most of what the voice was saying. Yuuri clenched his fists angrily trying his best to listen for Wolfram's response. But he did manage to hear "Yuuri_, do you love me?"_

The boy was taken aback by this sudden change. Did he love him? It was now so obvious. Of course he did, that was why he was out there. That was why he had been able to return to Shin Makoku, because he loved Wolfram. He had missed that opportunity and he was getting a second chance. "Yes."

To his dismay there wasn't another response, Wolfram's presence was gone, leaving Yuuri unsure if Wolfram had heard him.


	8. Chapter 8: For The Best

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Notes: thank you for your reviews, I really appreciate it.

Chapter 8: For The Best

Wolfram stood silently, still watching himself and Yuuri atop the ebony piano. It was odd, the way Yuuri seemed to worship their time together; normally the boy would push him away, always wanting to play baseball with Conrad. By the way the king kissed the prince's slightly chubby stomach; it appeared that the blonde was carrying his child.

Just then the two lovers grew excited, smiling and kissing each other as Yuuri seemed to feel something in Wolfram's belly. The black haired boy then pressed his ear to the man's skin listening to the small life inside of him move. The blonde just smiled proudly, stroking his rugged black hair and whispering something Wolfram could not hear.

"_Do you understand now?" _The hiss was back, yet grew more into a purr as heavy footsteps approached from behind.

"It's hard to imagine myself pregnant," he answered, forcing himself to laugh.

Wolfram was afraid to look at his new acquaintance. The voice growled again, _"He does love you, Wolfram von Bielefeld. This is what you could have"_

"But how…, all I ever did was bother him…," he turned to be confronted by a great lion with a mane like golden fire. It was almost like being in the presence of the sun god as the large cat stepped foreword. His stature demanded respect.

"_All he needed was time. You can't expect a 15 yr old to be ready for true love, can you?" _The wise feline mused, his amethyst eyes drifting past the stunned noble to the two lovers who slowly began to disappear. Yet the two didn't even noticing, it was like seeing a movie screen disintegrate before your very eyes. Wolfram moved to protest, but by then they had returned to the endless darkness.

"Who are you?"

"_I am known as Aodhan, your guardian." _

"Oi, you're the one who brought me here! You locked me in this terrible place!" Wolfram clenched his fists angrily.

"_You did that yourself, Wolfram. I had no par in your own suicide. I am here to give you a second chance." _Wolfram calmed himself momentarily as the lion began to explain, _"Yuuri is looking for you."_

"What good will that do? I'm dead."

"_You reached him once before, did you not? Whilst he was in the forest…" _

"He was lonely, what choice did I have?"

It seemed almost as if the lion smiled at this response. Moving ahead, Aodhan breathed into the air, producing a small flame. _"Your love for him is pure, Wolfram. Do you know what this is?"_

"Its fire…,"

"_This, master, is your heart. I carry it inside me until you are ready to give it to another. My job as your guardian is to protect it with all my being. Forgive me, Wolfram, for I have failed." _

The prince eyed him warily, not understanding what he meant. How had Aodhan failed him? The noble cat hung his blazing head, _"I did not stop you from killing yourself for at that moment I thought it was what you desired most…now we must get your heart to the one you love most or Arlen will get it."  
_

"Arlen?"

"_The god of death, master, he claims all untamed hearts after death. It is mere luck that yours is safe now. But I cannot let him get his hands on something so precious; if I were stronger I-,"_

"Hennachoko," Wolfram interrupted, arms folded across his chest in his normal stance. "you are just like him, always blaming yourself. It's always 'if I were stronger,' or 'if I hadn't done such and such.' Can't you ever just call it an accident?"

-

-

-

Somewhere in the woods Yuuri sneezed for the fifth or sixth time, "I swear someone is talking about me," he muttered frustrated. It was then that he tripped over a root and face planted into a patch of moss. "This is not my day."

He remained laying there for a moment, reluctant to get up. He was so exhausted from hiking all day. The only thing that kept him going was the feeling that with every step he was drawing nearer and nearer to his destination. "Neh, Wolfram," he sighed, "what would you do now?"

Like expected, there was no response. Sighing disappointedly he stood, once again starting his march towards the north.

Soon enough it was getting cold and Yuuri began to shiver. Without it became too difficult to keep walking, for it felt as if the temperature was far below zero and froze him to the bones. It was now that he noticed how much weight he had lost in the past few weeks. He shook restlessly as he tried to curl up between two large roots of a tree, pulling his arms into his shirt to better confine his remaining body heat.

-

-

-

Only by chance was a young girl walking through the woods on her way home from finding wood. Decked in a small lavender dress, green coat, and matching ribbons in her auburn hair, she stumbled upon a demon king trembling in his sleep. Now, Onora, being named so after 'honor,' stayed loyal to her namesake and moved to offer a helping hand, ignoring the cautions her parents had given her about talking to strangers.

But it was more difficult than expected; the boy seemed to have a fever, making him more difficult to rouse. "Sir," she whispered at first, shaking his shoulder softly, "excuse me, mister, are you alright?"

"Onora?" Her father's voice called from a few miles away. She became more desperate as she jostled Yuuri, trying harder to free him from his dreams.

"Papa, I think he's dead!" She cried as the man emerged from the trees. She pointed desperately at the sleeping man, as if her father could not see him. "I tried to wake him, but he won't move. He's dead!"

"He's not dead, Onora, he's breathing that's for sure. But he's cold," Baran looked around, snow was starting to fall. "What fool wanders around in the woods without a jacket?" He tenderly touched the kings forehead, the boy was burning up. "Poor thing, he must be lost…come now, lets get him to our cabin."

-

-

-

"_Yuuri…"_

"Conrad?"

"_Its alright, Yuuri, I'm here." _

"Wolfram…" Yuuri's hand reached out towards the warm light that was beckoning him.

"_You don't need to feel anymore pain, Yuuri."_

"Where are you?" The voice was so near, so sweet, washing over him like a wave of warm bathwater. "I can't see you."

"_You don't have to see me, Yuuri."_

"But i want to... i miss you..,"

_"Hennachoko, i'll always be right here...," _

"But you're not, you're not here! I can't hold you..."

The voice murmured as it began to drift away, _"You will soon, Yuuri" _

"Wait," he yelled, trying to run but something was holding him back, "Wolfram please, come back! I'm sorry!" He shot up only to find himself in a warm bed entangled in silky white sheets. Large hands gripped his shoulders.

"Kiddo, its alright, you'll be safe here."


	9. Chapter 9: Vintage Prayers

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: Thank you for your reviews, they sort of act as my motive to get this story finished.

Chapter 9: Vintage Prayers

Yuuri looked around the room befuddled, not knowing where he was or how he had gotten there. A tall man with rugged features gripped his shoulders, saying something that Yuuri couldn't quite hear. In the corner a small girl watched him, her red hair tied back nicely with a green ribbon. "Where am I?"

"That's what I've been tryin' to tell you, son." The man sighed, sitting back in an armchair he had pulled up beside the bed. He was relieved, however, that the boy was alive. For a few brief moments he had thought he would have to deal with an unnamed corpse. "The names Baran. That is my daughter, Onora. You're in our cabin."

The dwelling was small and modest, with a small wooden table in the middle of the floor, and a stone fireplace in the corner. One or two dolls lay on the floor, simple reminders of a child's existence within the home.

The king was confused. In no way, shape, or form did he remember ever coming to a house. Last thing he could recall was the cold forest floor. "How did I get here?"

That's when Onora piped up, "Papa and I found you sleeping. You wouldn't w-wake up so papa carried you here." Yuuri noticed that she stuttered slightly, a common characteristic of young children. Baran just nodded, signaling that it was the truth as he reached for glass of water on the nightstand.

"I have to go…" Yuuri whispered meekly, moving to stand.

"Oh no you don't, kiddo. With a fever like that, you're not going anywhere."

"I have to find someone… someone I left behind."

Baran shook his head, "when we found you there was no one else there." The king fell silent sinking back against the large white pillow. He felt dizzy and exhausted but he had to keep going. He was so close.

"You thirsty?" Yuuri shook his head just as his stomach growled. Baran laughed as the boy looked up at him innocently. "I'll get you somethin' to eat."

-

-

-

Conrad yelled out Yuuri's name a few more times before giving up. Now he was sure that the boy was no longer in town. He had hunted everywhere; every store, inn, or restaurant had not been left unsearched.

"Give it up, Weller; he wouldn't have stayed here if he were running away. He probably continued the journey on his own," Gwendal pointed out.

"I know," Conrad groaned, "but he doesn't know where he's going, he didn't even take a map." He gave one final look around the small square and turned to follow his elder brother.

"No one ever said he was brilliant."

Conrad chuckled; it was true. Yuuri was not the sharpest of boys. Even so he shot his brother a warning look. "Gwendal, don't say that!"

"You sound like a mother, Conrart. The boy has made you soft." Gwendal eyed his brother through the long strands of his smoky hair. The man had definitely changed from the older days of 'the lion of Luttenburg.'

Conrad laughed at the image of himself as a mother, "maybe he has."

-

-

-

Yuuri tried his best not to stuff his face with the porridge he was presented, but he was starving. Baran laughed, watching him eat so desperately, the boy acted as if he hadn't eaten in a lifetime. The king only took a breath to drink some water before returning to the humble meal.

"Now kiddo, who is it you have to find?"

Yuuri stopped, similar to a wind up toy that now need to be cranked up again. He hesitated, staring at his hands. "I have to find Wolfram…."

"Ah, the one you were dreamin' about. You had yourself a nice fit over him too. No one by that name 'round here…he foreign?" Yuuri blushed at the realization that Baran had heard him in his sleep. It was becoming harder and harder not to cry out for Wolfram when Wolfram was all he ever dreamed about.

"He's dead…"

"What? Then how are you supposed to find him?"

Yuuri looked at the man's face. Would he laugh? Would he scold him for trying to bring back the dead? There were so many ways for someone to react. "I was looking for the…Asrai Caverns, I think they're called." His mind still felt fuzzy from the fever. _Nice mess you've gotten yourself into_, he thought.

"How did you know about those?"

"You mean they're real?" Yuuri got excited, sitting up so fast that his head spun. But Baran just walked away towards a dusty window in the opposite wall. There he stood, his back to Yuuri, for a long while.

Onora watched her father shyly; she knew what he was thinking. After living with him alone ever since she was born, she had learned his facial expressions. The Asrai Caverns were a very touchy subject.

Yuuri repeated himself, thinking that perhaps he had not heard. "Sir, are they real?"

Baran hung his head. "That depends, kid. What did this Wolfram mean to you?"

"He was…he was the man I loved."


	10. Chapter 10: About What I'd Lose

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I know the last chapter was kind of short and lacked Wolfram. But he does return in this chapter. I swear we are getting closer to the end, I SWEAR. And there is plenty of Wolfram/Yuuri love coming, I promise. Sorry if this is a bit too sentimental, but it is the end of the Barana dn Onora segment of this story. We are closing in on the end.

Note: the divine kingdom is made up of purgatory, heaven, and hell; you probably know that, I'm just making sure.

Chapter 10: About What I'd Lose

Wolfram followed as Aodhan led him forward towards a bright light. "First, master, we must get your soul into a physical form," the lion explained, stopping before a set of silver gates.

"You mean I get my body back?"

"Umm…not exactly, it's more like a bubble with wings."

Wolfram nearly fainted at the suggestion. A _bubble with wings_! What the heck was this cat thinking? "How on earth am I supposed to get to Yuuri in the form of a bubble? Won't I get popped?"

"I guess bubble wasn't the correct term to use, I suppose you will be more like a small fairy or firefly, but from a distance you'll look like a bubble. It is the only way that Arlen won't recognize you."

Wolfram hung his head defeated; any remainder of his masculinity would now be beaten away for the sake of his love. But did it have to be a fairy? He sighed, "I guess beggars can't be choosers, neh? Now….where exactly are we?"

Aodhan suddenly remember their originally intent and proceeded to explain. "These gates are the only things that bind the three worlds together. The Divine Kingdom, Shin Makoku, and Earth, all become one here. Yuuri is in Shin Makoku and will arrive in the Asrai Caverns sooner than expected, so we must send your soul there."

"The Asrai Caverns… weren't those just a myth.?" Wolfram could remember being told stories by his brothers about the mystical caves where all souls went to rest.

"The rumor of them being a myth was created to protect them from harm."

The prince nodded, taking in the knowledge as he examined the gates. They were nothing out of the ordinary, save for their magnificent height. Wolfram had to look straight up and squint in order to see the top. He reached out to touch them but as quickly halted by Aodhan.

"Master, you must not touch them. Even the smallest mortal touch could taint them."

"Then how am I supposed to go through?"

"I shall open them for you."  
-

-

-

Baran hesitated before speaking any further on the subject of the Asrai Caverns. It was a tough journey to undertake, and almost always resolved fruitless. But the boy's face was so somber and lonely, he had to try. He dared to let himself hope that it would not end up the same way with him. "Yes, they're real, kid. I've seen them myself."

Against Yuuri's will, tears began to trickle down his cheeks. They _were_ real, this hadn't been for nothing. The wave of relief he felt was almost too much to bear. Yet even so he still had his doubts. "Can you really bring someone back to life? Is it true?"

The man nodded, but couldn't bring himself to smile. Those tears would not be the boy's last on this expedition. "Son, are you sure you want to go through with this?"

"What do you mean? Of course I am…I have to get Wolfram back. Please, answer me, can you bring back the dead?" The young king was now pleading, having pulled himself out of the bed and standing in the middle of the room, halfway to Baran.

Being a father, Baran felt pity for Yuuri. He was so young. "That's exactly what happens there, little one. But it is not without its snares. They can take from you anything they want."

Yuuri nodded, "I know. Conrad, my godfather, told me. He said whatever they take has to be of equal value….but I don't know what is equal to Wolfram!"

"Ah love," Baran laughed, "I remember it well. What they take...will be something almost insufferable to lose. I should know, they…," he paused as his breath became hard and uneven, trying to hold back sobs, "they took my wife."

"Your….wife?"

"Onora had gotten sick. She had had a fever for almost a year when she passed away." Yuuri glanced over at the little girl playing with a blonde haired doll in the corner. She died? Baran too looked over at his daughter. "We didn't know what to do. Laina and I couldn't go on without our little girl. We would have tried anything. That's when a traveler from the mountains told us about a place where we could get her back. The Asrai Caverns, he said they were called. Without thinking of what I would lose, I went. I got Onora back…but in the process I lost Laina."

The next morning Yuuri was looking over his pack, making sure he had everything he would need for the trek to the mythical caves. His fever having died down, he felt he was ready to finally reach his goal. Baran bustled in and out of the room, bringing him food or a jacket, or any little thing he thought Yuuri might need.

"So you're sure you want to do this? You'll never be the same…"

"Please stop asking me, Sir," Yuuri smiled, gratefully taking the fruit Baran had offered him and packing it away beside a map, compass, and some extra socks. "You might end up making em change my mind."

The man sighed, shaking his head, "You say that like it's a bad thing." He followed as the boy headed towards the doorway to pull on his boots.

"For Wolfram it would be. He'd be left there all alone until I died and went to join him, and who knows how long that will take. We need to have a life together, I pushed him away before and I'm not doing that again. I'm gong to grab the bull by the horns."

"Well aren't you determined," Baran mirrored Yuuri's grin. "What do you plan on doing once you get him back?" He made sure to stray away from sad conversation, wanting to send the boy off with a positive outlook.

Yuuri thought for a moment, honestly he didn't know. He had definitely grown since he was sixteen, and some of his interests had changed. But he still loved baseball. That was something that would never change, even if Wolfram hated it. "I think Wolfram wanted kids…we could start working on that, I guess." He finished tying the laces on his shoes and stood. "But I think first and foremost there will be some catching up to do."

"Sounds like a solid plan. But where's the part where you get to be a kid, yourself? You're still so young."

Yuuri smiled, Baran was starting to sound like his own parents. "I don't know, Sir, I guess it needs some fixing up. You can't really base your life around plans; I just want to see what happens." He turned to go, stepping out of the house and onto the dirt road.

"Now remember," Baran called, "keep going until you reach Arche, then turn towards the west and keep going, you'll find it!" Yuuri waved his last goodbye became smaller and smaller until disappeared over the emerald brow of the hill. Now alone in the doorway, Baran crossed his arms across his wide chest, "Can't base your life around plans, huh? I guess..., kiddo, you may be right."

"Daddy, is he going to be alright?" Onora looked up into her father's deep hazel eyes. He nodded and bent to pick her up, holding herclose as he looked back towards the horizon.

"Yeah, sweetie, he's going to be okay."


	11. Chapter 11: Your Eyes Relit Again

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I'm sorry that this took so long to post, my computer went crazy and all my internet connections stopped working. I was very sad.

Chapter 11: Your Eyes Relit Again

_Wolfram panted softly, his thin body covered by that of his king. Yuuri moaned, allowing his tongue to explore the deliciousness that was the prince's mouth. It was then the blonde whimpered, his soft lips parting momentarily to draw in a shaky breath.Hebroke away weakly; his head rolling back as the boy's length entered him thrusting timidly, "Yuuri…!"_

_Yuuri watched him hungrily, gratefully being captivated by the sight of Wolfram's flushed face and heavy-lidded eyes. His moans echoed his lover's, emitting soft gasps and sighs as he pierced the beautiful nirvana that was Wolfram. He took the opportunity to bite at the man's ivory neck, his tan hands weaving into the knight's white gold hair……_

_-_

Loud voices woke Yuuri from his pleasant dream. He sat up beneath the sheets of his bed and sighed, disappointed that moments of bliss had been cut short. As of late, his fantasies about Wolfram had become far more vivid, so much so that Yuuri was sure that he could feel the man's nails digging into his shoulders as they made love.

The king smiled, being reminded that if this mission succeeded, then one day he would be able to give himself to Wolfram. He could give his whole self, in fact, having never been with anyone else.

Light was streaming in through the window of his room, washing over the embroidered rug and simple desk. At that point in time Yuuri was staying at the Eire Inn, a nice bed and breakfast in Arche. He was close now, there were only a few more miles to go and he would be at the Asrai Caverns, the gate to his future or his doom. He shivered at the ominous feel of it.

-

-

-

Conrad and Gwendal treaded slowly along the forest path, leading their horses along. Their steeds were tired after a day of non-stop riding; therefore the brothers had to continue on foot. The elder had just finished cursing Yuuri for the day when a small child ran across their path. The two men froze as well as the small boy.

Now, normally this would be nothing out of the ordinary, save for in this instance the boy seemed to have located something he was looking for: them. Conrad stepped forward, thinking of what to say, it was not everyday that an infant confronted you in such a confident manner. "Excuse me little one…is this the way to Arche?"

The child half-grinned, nodding his blonde head, this action causing a long lock of his bangs to fall over his left eye. "If you continue on this path than, yes, you are going the right way…," just as Conrad moved to thank him, he continued, "but if you go that way…" the boy pointed towards the West, "you shall find the place you seek as well as your king."

"How did you …" as Gwendal began to speak, the boy held a finger to his pale pink lips. The dark haired man froze…the boy looked oddly familiar. Conrad remained silent, unsure of what to do in such a situation.

"I know everything about daddy," the child teased, contorting his soft face into an innocent pout. There it was…the look Gwendal and Conrad had seen so many times before…the boy looked like their younger brother, he looked like Wolfram.

-

-

-

Yuuri's breathing was hard and raspy from climbing the steep trail towards the mountains. The path was getting rockier and less stable as the terrain became littered with large boulders and fallen trees. The wind blew hard and mercilessly, resembling the sound of screams as it whistled through the cracks in the high granite cliffs.

Fireflies buzzed by, leaving fading trails of light in their wake as the swirled through the mist. Yuuri was certain that he was being watched, as he tripped, it felt as if someone had caught him, preventing him from falling flat on his face. Though he had done that a few times 1 or 2 miles back. The air, although it was silent, felt alive and crowded, as if he were caught in a crowd of people. Now he was sure that he was getting closer.

Just then a bush rustled, the king froze, half-expecting a zombie to come wandering out and attack him. His heart began pounding and his breath became shallow. There was a squawk, a quick flash of gold, and a small eagle burst from the branches and perched itself upon the limb of a tilting tree. Yuuri rolled his eyes; the damn bird had been following him for the past hour. "Do you want something from me? Have I offended you?" He was almost annoyed.

"Not exactly," was the response. Yuuri nearly fainted, having not expected a response from poultry. The winged creature seemed to be laughing as its beak opened slightly. "I am here to welcome you, your majesty."

The boy blinked, trying to wake himself from a dream he was now sure he was in. But the lack of a naked Wolfram, and the pain in his back confirmed that this, and the talking bird, was part of reality, no matter how surreal it seemed. "We-welcome me? To what?"

The eagle cocked its head, its violet eyes now suspicious, "don't tell me you've forgotten where you're going."

Yuuri brushed off his pants as he stood once again, "I'm going to the Asrai Caverns."

"Good, so you do remember."

The boy watched the bird nervously, he had read books where animals talked, even seen movies with the same situation. Yet he had never considered or even imagined it happening to him in real life. "Who exactly are you?"

"Did I fail to introduce myself?" The eagle jested, his playful personality surfacing once more, " I am Fiacre, a fetch of the Asrai Caverns. I am here to reunite you with your beloved…that is…if you're ready to risk everything."


	12. Chapter 12: To Part

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: Please forgive me, ths chapter may not be as well written as some of the others, i am exhausted from finals.

"Of all the money that e'er I've spent

I've spent it in good company

And all the harm I e'er done

Alas it was to none but me"

And all I've done, for one to wait,

My memory serves I can't recall

So fill to me the parting glass

Goodnight and joy be to you all."

Theme from "Waking Ned Devine"

Chapter 12: To Part 

Yuuri's onyx eyes shifted as they followed the glinting figure of Fiacre darting about the cave's ceiling. Every so often he would disappear, then dart out of the shadows continuing along their path.

The cave was cold and damp, as was expected, yet was covered by elaborate paintings. Each image was more beautiful than the last, each depicting famous battles or moments in literature. Yet it was literature from both worlds, some of which Yuuri recognized. There was the famous balcony scene from Romeo and Juliet, and Victor Hugo's Hunchback of Notre Dame.

"You like?" Yuuri jumped, not realizing that Fiacre had stopped. The bird eyed him, amused. His golden feathers seemed to sway, as if a constant wind were blowing them about.

Yuuri nodded, "These things are from-,"

"They are of your world?" The falcon appeared almost as if he would be laughing, should he have been human. "It is not strange, my friend. We here know of all things in both worlds. This is where the Royal Gate resides."

"The royal gate?"

Fiacre sighed and took to the air once again, "you really are clueless, aren't you?" At this remark, Yuuri found himself doing an accurate impression of Wolfram's signature pout. The bird ignored the gesture. "The Royal Gate is the one place that connects all three worlds. It is here that Shin Makoku, Earth, and the Divine Kingdom all become one."

Yuuri stood dumbfound, "The divine kingdom? You mean such a place really exists?"

"Of course. Where else would souls go?"

-

-

-

Gabriel smiled at the confusion he brought on Conrad and Gwendal. It was amusing to him how the men started to speak, then would stop intermittently, trying to grasp that their little brother had a child.

Finally the small boy felt the need to explain himself, trying to put an end to their misery. "I don't exist," he announced happily. For some reason this didn't seem to help, in fact it served only to worsen the problem. The men stared at him, at each other, and then back at him. The boy pouted, trying to think of an easier way to explain it, but being an infant he lacked the vocabulary to be more thorough. "Daddy understood."

Having given up, Conrad just sighed, "okay, you don't exist. Just tell us where Yuuri is, please."

At this the boy pulled a complete mirror image of his father, crossing his arms across his chest and rolling his eyes. "I already told you! He went _that_ way." To further express his frustration he flailed his short little arms towards the mountain. "He's probably already gotten there by now."

"You mean to the caves….," Conrad paused to allow for Gabriel's confirmation. "So we should go this way….," again the child nodded. Looking over to his brother, the man signaled for them to start moving. "Alright then, little one, then you lead the way!"

The blonde's face fell. "I can't," he mumbled, "I have to go back….my job was to tell you where he went, and I've done that now."

It was Gwendal's turn to speak, "to where is it you have to go?"

"To the lonely place."

-

-

-

A small candle flickered, jerking reflections of light across the room. Yuuri watched it dance and sway on the wick as if it was the most fascinating thing in existence. But, in truth, his mind was elsewhere. Where exactly it was, even Yuuri was unsure, but it was definitely nowhere near the Asrai Caverns.

The challenge he now faced was more difficult. Yet he himself could do nothing. It was now time for the fetches to decide what it was Yuuri would have to pay for Wolfram. The boy had no clue as to what they would choose. The man he loved seemed to be the epitome of his existence at the moment. What could possibly be equal to him?

He could hear the voices from down the hall, some louder than others. Fiacre's was almost nonexistent as he waited patiently for a decision. When the monotonous sound ceased, the young king knew that they had reached an agreement. But they waited before approaching the boy.

Yuuri's hands had become fists where they rested upon his knees, the waiting was becoming harder to bear. When he was finally confronted, it was not by the quick tongued falcon. In his stead came a large stag who would forever be to him unnamed. The creature was elegant, with a tan coat and coal eyes, yet his presence demanded full attention. He began slowly. "King Yuuri, you came here knowing fully the risk of your journey. If you wish to turn back, now is the time to do so."

The boy calmed his breathing enough to refuse. "Please, do not waste time with trying to change my mind. I'm not turning back."

The buck made a consenting noise, "loyalty is a good trait. But in order for us to give you what it is you came for, you must make with us a trade. Once this item is given to us it cannot be taken back, is that clear?"

"Yes."

"Then, in that case please sign your name on the contract we now put before you." Fiacre dropped a thick rolled of parchment upon the ground. Pouring across it were intricate, almost illegible words, in a thick text almost longer than any book in existent. Yuuri instinctively did as he was told.

"Now," Yuuri murmured, standing from the floor, "you must tell me what I am sacrificing."

The stag merely shook his head, "you will find out in due time."

Yuuri moved to follow as the fetches headed back towards the hall, "you have to give me Wolfram, its part of you bargain!"

The falcon gesture towards another doorway, "Through there, you will find him." And then he left. For a moment the king stood alone, his heart and mind hesitating. What would he find behind that closed door? Had the fetches kept their word? It had been a long time since he had felt this hopeless.


	13. Chapter 13: Object of Devotion

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Chapter 13: Object of Devotion

Yuuri traced his fingers along the stone wall. The room he had entered held no light and he was now doused in a blackness that threatened to consume him entirely. He felt cold, save for when small streams of luminosity floated past, leaving a small wake of radiance. Just then the boy's foot struck something sticking up from the floor and he tumbled to the ground.

However, this time he did not try to stand again. He had had it. Yuuri was certain that he had been tricked, that this whole thing had been a sham. Wolfram wasn't here at all, there was no way to bring the dead back to life. He had been a fool in thinking that he could conquer reality. An onslaught of tears overtook him.

The small lights seemed to gather around him, swirling about his head and darting away every time he made a new sound. They were like fireflies, warm and beautiful, yet silent. Something about them seemed to cheer the young king up. "Are you guys lost t-too?" The boy's voice broke awkwardly.

The lights seemed to dissipate momentarily, as if surprised that the boy had spoken to them. Then they returned to flittering around his head playfully. Although he started to cry softly, Yuuri laughed, watching them dance around the cavern.

Just then one light, more aggressive and flamboyant then the rest perched upon his hand. It was warm and soft, like a small marble of summer breeze. The king watched it carefully as it seemed to proclaim itself lord over Yuuri's palm. The personality reminded him of a certain someone.

-

-

-

Conrad and Gwendal sighed as they finally located the entrance to the caves. They had made it. Now all they had to do was find Yuuri, but where?

However a great stag had other plans. Stepping from the shadows within the caverns, the buck narrowed its eyes and lowered it head in order to make his antlers appear more threatening. "You are not to enter without my permission."

Conrad, "we've come only to get our king. We mean no harm."

The proud creature merely lifted its head to watch the strange men. He had seen many warriors come and go, these men did not worry him. Yet he still could not allow them to enter, for if they did, the souls that reside with could be lost forever. "That is of no consequence." He announced, waving off Conrad's concern for Yuuri. "You are not allowed to enter. It is I who rules this sacred land."

Gwendal was not as patient as his brother in this situation. "Let us pass." His voice was deep and frustrated. He would not stand to be insulted. "Our king is inside and we must get him back."

"Yuuri is searching for his beloved," the deer announced, "even if you go in, you will not find him."

-

-

-

Yuuri's eyes started to droop. Exhaustion was taking over his body once again. Yet he fought to keep himself awake, "I have to find Wolfram," he whispered.

The small light resting in his palm floated up to him curiously. It was golden, with a small green light within its core. Yuuri smiled as it landed upon his nose.

"_Yuuri,"_

The king jumped at the sound of Wolfram's voice. The force of his movement thrust the small glow from his face. Yuuri began to stand, slipping slightly against the icy stone wall. "Wolfram…is that you?"

The light fluttered up and down vigorously. _"Of course it's me! Why, are you surprised?"_

The tears sprang back into the boy's eyes. "I thought I'd never hear your voice again…."

There was a brief silence before Wolfram's familiar voice again broke through the air. _"Hennachoko, nothing is forever." _Yuuri smiled, it was just like the prince to say something like that, to make him realize that he should have more confidence in himself.

"Where were you, Wolf?" His onyx eyes had grown wide, anxiously waiting for the voice of his beloved to respond.

"_I was in a place I never want to go to again. But I did get to meet a very special someone."_

"Will I get to meet this person?"

"_One day, Yuuri, one day."_

-

-

-

Yuuri and Wolfram spent hours talking with one another when Yuuri realized he stilled had something to tell lord Bielefeld. "Wolfram," he whispered, trying nervously to gather up all his courage, "Before anything else happens, I h-have to tell you. I love you."

Wolfram remained silent, yet Yuuri could hear the sound of soft weeping. Immediately afraid that he had upset the man, the king cupped the small spark in his hands and lifted it close to his face. He feared that perhaps the man had disappeared once again, leaving him alone in the dark caverns. "Wolf, did I hurt you? Wolfram….? Please answer me!"

"_Yuuri, I've waited so long…," _as Wolfram's voice drifted off softly, the light began to change form. Heat filled the air as a getnle breeze picked up with in the cave. Inside Yuuri's palm a hand formed, the fingers gently grasping his own. Attached to it the an arm lead to the prince's body which gradually began to reappear. The king watched in awe as his Wolfram was slowly presented to him. The final touch was the prince's beautiful face, beaming behind gentle tears. "Yuuri, I love you."


	14. Chapter 14: Nailed to My Love

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: This chapter was supposed to be longer but i decided it would be best to put the last part in the next chapter (you'll understand why when i post it) so this may feel like filler, i apologize. But trust me, we are getting extremely close to the end, and i don't want to make a mistake now. Please be patient, and thank you for your reviews.

Chapter 14: Nailed to My Love

Yuuri gently guided Wolfram towards the doorway to the cave, tugging on his hand at random intervals to make sure that the blonde was still there. The blonde just laughed, feeling very much like a mother being tugged along by a small, anxious child. "Hurry, Wolf, Conrad and Gwendal should have gotten here by now!"

"I'm going, hennachoko; I just got back you know, go easy on me."

The eager king merely gave the prince's arm a yank and nearly sprinted forward as the doorway came into view. "We're here!"

Just then Wolfram halted, causing Yuuri to fall back slightly. The boy's onyx eyes held him curiously. But the blonde now looked nervous. "What's going to happen now, Yuuri? Where are we going? What will become of us?"

"Wolfram…. Are you having second thoughts?"

"No!" Wolfram furiously shook his head, "it's not that. It's just…. I realize that perhaps now…I'm not the best person to be with you."

Yuuri quickly cupped the man's face in his hands, "what are you talking about, Wolf?"

"Think about it Yuuri….I was so weak that i…I took my own life. I don't deserve to live again, let alone have you love me. I've been the hennachoko all along." His green eyes quivered as he tried to hold back his tears. "All I ever did was think of myself."

"That's not true! 'I'll fall with you,' that's what you told me, remember?" The king looked into his face hopefully, "that's not thinking of yourself, Wolfram."

"Yuuri….," the blonde trembled as he leaned in to press his lips to Yuuri's. The boy's lips were soft and welcoming. This was something he had longed to do for so long. Slowly they drew closer, their warm bodies pressing tenderly against one another as they nervously became more intimate. As Wolfram drew away for breath, a tear from Yuuri's eyes fell upon his hand. Wiping one away from the king's cheek with a pale finger he forced out a laugh. "Hennachoko….what are you crying about?"

"W-we've never done _t-that_ before."

"Did you like that?" The prince's became slightly sensual as he bit his lower lip, drawing closer to Yuuri once again.

The king could only nod, feeling himself being pulled towards Wolfram by some unseen force. He didn't know what he wanted from his fiancée but he knew he wanted it soon.

"Good," Wolfram smiled, "there will be many more of those to come."

They then continued to through the door, being welcomed by the dimly lit room where Yuuri had met the stag. The prince now looked about it curiously. "I would think the Asrai Caverns would have more of a…rustic appearance….," he whispered looking over the elaborate furnishings.

"Well I suppose we all long for modern luxuries," Yuuri joked. Wolfram rolled his eyes; the king did not have a brilliant sense of humor.

But their amusement was soon snuffed out as their surroundings seemed to crumbled away. No noise was made as everything was transformed to dust and disappeared completely into a black abyss. Wolfram's heart jumped into his throat, had he return to that lonely place? Nervously he took Yuuri's hand. "What's going on?"

"I'm not…sure….," the king murmured distractedly, searching for a way out, but he was granted none. "This doesn't seem right."

To the blonde's disbelief, the sound of a child's laughter washed through the air, spiraling about them. The noise swirled like a serpent, drifting closer and then farther. "Gabriel…," Wolfram called hopeful, "Gabriel…is that you? Stop teasing us…." Yuuri turned to him.

"Who is 'Gabriel'?" Confusion laced his anxious eyes.

"The one I was telling you about…" the prince moved forward for a few shaky steps then stopped. "It must not be him. What do you think we should do?" he asked, waiting for Yuuri's response, but there was none…Yuuri wasn't there.

-

-

-

Conrad stared in awe as the white stag seemed to evaporate, leaving in its stead the entrance to the cave. He signaled to Gwendal to move forward, they could now go in search of their king. But his older brother hesitated, seemingly distracted by something in the distance. "Do you hear that, Conrart?"

"What are you talking about? I don't…" he paused to listen as the elder held up his strong hand. "Is that…"

"A child's laughter." Gwendal confirmed. Although the noise was soft and came from afar, he was sure of it.

"But how would a child be here? We haven't seen any…"

"I know as much as you do, Conrart." The sound seemed to make him nervous. The laughter wasn't normal, it was omniscient, disembodied…. It was not the laughter of any average child. "Should we follow it?"

"We must find Yuuri." Conrad answered dutifully, "He could be in danger."

"In this case, Conrart, I have the feeling that wherever this sound is coming from is where we will find our king."  
-

-

-

Tears began to fill Wolfram's eyes as he sat in the darkness, he was alone in the darkness, back where he had started. Every moment seemed far to long for words as he had given up fumbling around for a doorway. Everything he said seemed to echo on for eternity and never gave to him any response. The laughing continued to fill the air. "Who are you…" he whispered weakly.

"I'm not allowed to tell you who I am…" come the unexpected response. "Mommy says it's bad to talk to strangers…."

Wolfram was sick of this game and had no patience left. "Where am i?"

"You are in the waiting place…"

"The waiting place?" That didn't seem to make any sense. "Where is Yuuri?"

The voice was suddenly shy, "how do you know my name?"


	15. Chapter 15: I Can't Take Anymore

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: Its amazing how much this story has changed since my original vision of it, I actually like it better this way

Chapter 15: I Can't Take Anymore

"Yuuri wait! Don't leave me alone!" Wolfram's voice echoed as he felt the small boy's presence seemed to immediately fade. He had only heard his voice for a single brief moment, a cruel reminder of what he could still lose. "please…." His voice broke timidly.

"I didn't go anywhere," the small voice replied, trying to assure him that he was still there. Wolfram lifted his head weakly, his eyes still being greeted by the monotonous black.

"You're here…then…why can't I feel you?" His heart began to ache once again, Wolfram had always been able to sense Yuuri before; it was part of their own special bond. Why was it broken now?

"Because it is not all of him," another familiar voice replied. Wolfram turned to see who had spoken. So he hadn't been alone after all.

"You…," the prince whispered as the great lion stepped from out of the darkness carrying the child form of Yuuri upon his golden back. "Aodhan! But wait, if you're here too…that means this place…"

"Yes, master, you have been here before." The lion watched him sadly, his expression crestfallen as he watched the comprehend the situation.

"Aodhan …how did I get back here?"

"You are here because I still obtain your heart. You still need to bestow it upon Yuuri or Arlen will claim it. We are running out of time. Our clock stops when Yuuri's judgement is over." The lion's seriousness frightened him.

"What do you mean by 'judgement'?"

"The great guardians must decide what Yuuri will sacrifice for you."

Wolfram stood, his mind was beginning to reel as he looked into the innocent face of the small boy that was with them. "What he will sacrifice….for me?"

"That is the way retrieving a soul works. The fetches must be given something from the person that is of equal value as the soul they are trying to save." His amber eyes held the prince as he spoke with cautionary words, "if anything goes wrong, you will stay here for eternity and Yuuri will never be whole again."

"But then…how will I give him my heart?"

"You must find a way to reach him through his child-self."

Wolfram eyed the miniature Yuuri, so small and nervous. He didn't understand what was going on. It was at this moment that the prince wondered if it would be best not to give him his heart. If that could bring Yuuri happiness….then perhaps he should erase himself from the picture.

"What is your decision, master?"

-

-

-

Yuuri tugged at the chains that bound his feet to the floor and the handcuffs that bound imprisoned his wrists as he stood confronted by the board of divine beings who were to 'judge' him.

The guardians had been taking their time, offering different ideas on what they could take from Yuuri. The king ground his teeth in annoyance, these creatures treated the situation as if it was a game and he was just a playing chip. Yet Fiacre continued to look upon him with pity, of all the fetches, he was the only one who seemed to have a heart. He seemed to want to say something, but before he could, the stag returned to confront the king. "You have signed a contract to give to us whatever we want…yes?"

"I know that already!" Yuuri was getting more than frustrated. "Just tell me what it is and give me back Wolfram."

"I am afraid it is not that simple…"

"Don't give me that crap," Yuuri yelled, "you promised me Wolfram, don't you go back on your word."

"Oh on the contrary, Yuuri, it is you who has deceived us." The animal's voice remained calm and collected while the others behind him made small sounds of agreement. The steed continued, "You told us that you obtained something of equal value as your Wolfram. But in fat at this point in time you do not…"

"What's going to happen?" Yuuri's voice trembled as his fears filled his head, would he lose Wolfram forever. After he had come so far…

"That is the difficult part Yuuri. We have two options… to take something of equal value from your future…or to take your heart."

"That's going against your own contract! It stated that I would retrieve Wolfram myself, how can I do that if I am dead!"

The stag seemed to laugh with amusement, "who said I was referring to the heart that beats? No…that is of no value. I meant the heart that creates emotion."

-

-

-

Aodhan stepped closer to Wolfram, "Master, we are running out of time!"

Wolfram hesitated, "I can't. I'm the one who causes him pain…if I give him my heart… I will only continue to do so…"

Before Aodhan could answer, little Yuuri did, "Mr. Wolfram, sir, I think that if you love Yuuri, than your heart is the greatest thing you could ever give Yuuri." The child seemed confident in his answer. "Your heart would be a wonderful give for someone you love."

"But it will hurt…"

The boy continued to smile, "mommy says that everything that's worthwhile will cause you pain, but what matters is how happy it makes you."

Wolfram began to tear up; Yuuri hadn't changed at all since he was a child. He still had the same confidence in love and doing what was right, even if it involved sacrifices because the greater good was worth it.

Aodhan mirrored Yuuri's grin as best as a lion could, "You know he's right, Master, neither of you will be truly happy unless you try. Sure, it will hurt at times, but everyone who is in love feels pain, it is part of what makes it so wonderful"

Little Yuuri nodded anxiously, "So Mr. Wolf, will you give Yuuri your heart?"


	16. Chapter 16: I Still Put Faith in Us

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: Wow….I feel like I'm writing for Kingdom Hearts because I use the word 'heart' in every other sentence, or so it feels like. (If you haven't played the game then you may not understand.)

Chapter 16: I Still Put Faith in Us

Yuuri's eyes followed the white stag as it paced back and forth before him. The animal seemed to enjoy torturing him. Finally it stopped and looked at him directly, his gaze striking fear in the king's whole being. "To be kind," the stag began, "I will give you the choice."

He thought for a moment, pushing through his mind past memories and emotions. "W-what would you take from my future?" Yuuri breathed nervously. How was he to make a choice like that?

"Oh something simple…lets say…your chance to have children. We will see to it that Wolfram becomes barren and you can't give him any offspring." He paused, watching Yuuri's utter horror at the sadistic suggestion, "a noble sacrifice, nonetheless one that wouldn't be difficult to live without. Besides who needs children…," suddenly he stopped as if struck with a realization, "_oh wait_, I forgot. Wolfram always dreamed of having children, now didn't he? That's so sad…" he looked satisfied with himself. "So what is your decision, my dear king?"

"If I give up my heart, then I won't be able to feel my emotions for Wolfram…but if I give up our children, I can't give him what he's always wanted…" Yuuri searched his mind for any clue as to what he could do. Yet nothing seemed to come to him. What would Wolfram want….

"Well…we're waiting, Yuuri."

"I came here, ready to give everything I had to get Wolfram, and now's the time for me to do it. I can't take the easy way out now…" The king seemed to make up his mind.

"So have you made your choice?"

"Yes…I know what I have to do."

-

-

-

Wolfram guided Yuuri's small hand to his chest so that it lay over his heart which fluttered at the knowledge of what he was finally doing. The child grinned as he felt it beat. "It's warm," he whispered excitedly.

The prince smiled, "and it's yours," he looked kindly into those big round eyes, "…take it."

Little Yuuri looked up at him hesitantly having been struck with a different thought, "Won't you die?"

"It is not the heart that pumps my blood, Yuuri, but a special heart that I made for the one I love."

The child was still unsure but with a single nod from Wolfram, the fear was erased. Slowly it felt as if the entirety of Yuuri's presence was reaching into the blonde's chest and grasping the small flame that was his heart in the small grasp of a child's.

When the soft glow had been retrieved from Wolfram's body, the boy stared at it in his palm. The burst of fire burning away brightly yet not searing his skin whatsoever, Yuuri blushed as he looked away from it's light and turned to the prince. "Thank you, Wolfram…," and with that he stood up on his tiptoes and presses a modest kiss to the man's cheek.

Wolfram smiled, "it's been yours all along," for some reason he felt more complete now that such an important part of himself was in Yuuri's possession. Gradually the small light faded, disappearing into the little king.

"I have to go now," the child whispered, "I must become part of the older me again."

"You will keep my heart?" Wolfram questioned, watching as the boy began to run off into the darkness.

"Of course, Mr. Wolf, there's no way I could lose it now." Then he was gone, melting into the thick blackness altogether, but something told Wolfram that this would not be the last time they saw one another.

"We too must go, Master." Aodhan now stepped forward.

"Go where?"

"You must be a witness at Yuuri's judgement or else the trial cannot be complete."

-

-

-

"So you have chosen to give us your intangible heart... that is a brave choice..." the stag paused briefly, "you are absolutely certain?"

Yuuri merely nodded weakly.

"You must say it aloud, your majesty," he then turned away from the boy, "our witness must hear it."

Meekly Yuuri looked up in the direction that the animal was facing only to see the one person he wished wouldn't have to be here. "Wolfram….," he whispered. The blonde seemed so afraid; he didn't understand what was going on. His fear only made Yuuri more determined to do what was right. He straightened as best he could and began to speak, determined and bold, "I choose to give up my intangible heart for Wolfram von Bielefeld."

"Yuuri don't!" Wolfram's cry broke through the inspiring air of the moment, "it's not worth it, Yuuri, stop! I should be dead anyway…you shouldn't ruin your own life for me. I'm happy now that I know how you feel. That's all that I need." The king watched him in awe.

But the stag was unmoved. "Touching words, Lord Bielefeld, but it's too late; Yuuri has already stated his compliance. His heart is ours."

However, the prince wasn't going to give up that easily, "there has to be another way. Take my heart if you must have one."

The animal shook his large white head, "a tempting offer, but an empty one. You know yourself that you no longer obtain your intangible heart, you gave it to Yuuri. There is no way out of this."

"Please have mercy," Wolfram moaned helplessly, "he hasn't done anything to deserve this…." He fell to his knees.

"Wolfram…," it was Yuuri's turn to speak. He smiled at the blonde, the same smile he always had with that fearless expression in the face of danger. It was comforting though, one that warmed Wolfram from the inside out. "This was my decision, Wolf, don't worry, it's going to be okay."

And like always, Wolfram believed him.


	17. Chapter 17: Wish to Be Living

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Chapter 17: Wish to Be Living

Wolfram watched in horror as Yuuri's eyes became dull and the confident smile was erased from his lips. Slowly the boy trembled and fell to the ground as the flame of his emotions was pulled from his entire being. At this, even the stag was humbled to see one who was once so pure of heart loose what it was that made him the boy everyone loved. Fiacre removed his binds without permission, overly upset by the cruelty of his colleagues. "You shouldn't have done this," the falcon whispered almost inaudibly.

"It was his decision." The stag attempted to defend himself.

"What choice did he have?" The bird screeched, his wings raising slightly off his back in a threatening position.

"Why does he deserve pity? Answer me, falcon!" The deer shifted his hooves on the floor waiting for Fiacre's attack. However there was none, the bird did not get the chance to do so.

"Please…," the prince spoke brokenly from where he kneeled on the ground, his head hanging in his hands, "please stop …don't fight…not here…not now." A tear fell to his knee as he gave up fighting them back. "He w-wouldn't want us to fight." Fearfully he dared to look at Yuuri, lying motionlessly at the stag's feet. This was his fault. He had brought them to this point. "Yuuri…forgive me…."

_"It's going to be okay."_

He could still hear his voice in his head. He could see the fearlessness. Standing shakily he made his way to the body of his fiancée and lowered himself once again to the floor. He shook the boy's shoulders gently. "Yuuri…it's time to wake up." The king made no response.

"Wolfram!" The voice of his brothers called out to him in unison. The blonde turned to see his brothers standing at the entrance. But in this instance he wasn't certain that he was happy to see them. Conrad drew closer to him, his eyes now on the lifeless face of his godson. "Is…is he-?"

Wolfram shook his head, "he isn't dead."

Gwendal now spoke have knelt beside the two boys, "what happened here?" His dark eyes held his little brother solemnly as he awaited an answer.

The prince did not want to relive it, but he owed them some explanation after all the pain and suffering he had caused for the ones he cared about. "He gave up his…h-heart…to save me." He shivered as he said this.

Conrad asked no more and signaled for his brother to do the same. There would be more time for questions later. Tenderly he took their king in his arms and waited as Gwendal helped Wolfram onto his feet. The boy almost immediately fell again, but was able to regain himself in a matter of moments. He didn't want to be a burden any longer.

Fiacre spoke softly as he watched them go, "I'm sorry." But none of them could bear to look back. They did not want to look upon the place where suffering and mercy were one in the same.

Yet under his breath Wolfram whispered to himself, "That's what I'm supposed to say."

-

-

-

The return of their king was not as joyous as it would have been under different circumstances. Also included in the icy air about their return were cold glares at the golden haired boy who was the cause of their ruler's suffering. As he passed through the crowd of people behind his brothers, Wolfram could hear the angry scolds of the men and women who were watching him with eyes of stone. There was no welcome anywhere.

As the arrived at the entrance to the castle they were greeted by Gunter and their mother, who tearfully embraced her flaxen-haired child. However Gunter ignored his existence as the others did. Looking to Conrad he spoke, "we received your letter, Giezela is waiting to see to his majesty." The man nodded and headed for the royal bedroom, king in arms.

Wolfram now dared to speak, "is there something I can do?"

Gunter and Gwendal turned to look at him as if this was the first time that they realized he was there. Cheri noticed their cold disposition towards her youngest son and spoke before they could get the chance. "Why don't you come with me, Wolf?" She forced a smile upon her radiant face and held out her hand, we'll find a way to help his majesty."

Although grateful for his mother's pity, Wolfram was still somewhat disappointed, thinking that he may have preferred the cruel words of the others. That would have been less painful that Cheri's acceptance. He nodded and followed her towards the library.

"Who does he think he is," Gunter muttered. "Does he truly think that he is worthy of his majesty's heart?"

Gwendal remained calm and collected as he spoke, a small spark of sympathy for his brother igniting within him. "It seems the king believes so."

However Gunter was not convinced. "That merely means that his majesty is too kind to allow anyone else to suffer."  
-

-

-

"Will he wake soon?" Conrad questioned as his eyes followed Giezela. "He doesn't seem to be breathing very easily." The green haired woman made no clear response as she was distracted with her patient. Hurriedly she checked his pulse and called to one of the maids to bring her a syringe.

In the brief moment that she found to speak she said merely this, "he will live." With that she became consumed by her work once again. It was true that the king seemed as if he were on the verge of death, however his heartbeat was as strong as ever. This, in that manner of thinking, was more like a state of extreme exhaustion.

Conrad watched the nurses work nervously, "You are sure that he will be alright."

The woman paused and looked at him, "You must have more faith in your king, Conrart. He will be fine as long as he gets some sleep now."

"He doesn't have his heart any longer….I wouldn't call that fine."

-

-

-

Cheri did her best to comfort Wolfram, trying to distract him with odd jobs like arranging flowers and helping repair Yuuri's torn clothes. But she could see his sadness even through his façade of obedience. She wrapped her arms about his shoulders, "this isn't your fault, Wolf."

"I should have stopped him." He didn't look up from the shirt that he was holding as he spoke. He gently touched the shoulder where Yuuri's blood had stained the white fabric.

"Did you have the chance?"

The blonde nodded, "I could have stopped him. I was standing right there…_right there!"_ He scolded himself angrily.

"Is that what he would have wanted?" She asked pulling away slightly as she awaited her son's answer. But the boy only look at her in confusion, his bright emerald eyes searching for an answer in her own. She smiled softly at his helplessness; she still had some mothering to do. "He loves you, Wolfram, and this was his choice. I don't think anything could have made him happier."

"But he can no longer feel happiness, his heart is gone."

She shook her head and kissed his forehead, "that's where you're wrong, Wolfram."


	18. Chapter 18: The Future You're Giving Me

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: thank you all for your reviews, I've become very attached to this story so I hope I'm still doing well with it….though sometimes I fear that I may have gone insane. My apologies for the cliffhangers, however that is my style and I don't truly feel like I have completed a chapter if it doesn't one. So hang with me, okay? I'm not doing it to be cruel. I fear i might not survive putting an ending on this story, it's my baby!

Chapter 18: The Future You're Giving Me

Wolfram leaned against the doorframe to Conrad's room, arms folded neatly across his chest, his gold hair falling in his eyes. He had finally freed himself from his mother who was still seeing to the king's torn clothes. What she had said to him still didn't make sense, _"Someone can never lose their heart, Wolfram. " _He was still trying to comprehend what she was trying to say, because after that she had gone no further. He had seen Yuuri's heart taken from him, head had been there. How could she say that someone couldn't lose their heart?

As he watched his brother walkabout doing small everyday things, he tried to steady his voice. "How is he?" He managed to ask. His older brother sighed and hesitated before answering. He knew he couldn't be mad at Wolfram; it wasn't the boy's fault. But still, something within him hated everyone who brought harm to Yuuri.

"He's sleeping," Conrad answered, "they're not sure when he will wake up. But he will be okay."

The blonde nodded and stepped closer to his brother. Although Conrad's instincts told him to step back, the man stood firm, and welcomed his little brother's presence. "I'm sorry Conrad…I'm really sorry…"

"Like mother told you, Wolfram, it isn't your fault." He gently tugged the boy into a hug. "You can stop blaming yourself now."

Emerald eyes met Conrad's amber ones, "but Gwendal and Gunter are still mad at me…"

"They're not mad at you. They are sad because Yuuri got hurt, and that is no one's fault." Conrad had learned how to comfort his brother long ago. He had had to, Gwendal had no skill in the subject and Wolfram had always looked up to him as a role model. The fact was, Wolfram was still young and had a lot to learn about life. "Everything will be better when Yuuri wakes up, you'll see."

"But he won't have his-"

"Shhh lets not talk about that now."

-

-

-

Conrad now confronted his elder brother. "You should have more sympathy for Wolfram," he declared, placing his hands firmly upon Gwendal's desk, "he's your brother, you should be more careful in the way you act towards him."

The taller man sighed, "I am aware of that, Conrart."

"Then why have you been treating him like an outsider? None of this was his fault and you know that? Even Shori knew that when I spoke to him." The king's godfather looked him in the eye trying to decipher his elder brother's thoughts.

"No one is blaming Wolfram."

"Then why….?"

Gwendal stood slowly, straightening the paperwork he had been examining. "Do you mean why as in 'why are we so cold to him'?" His brother nodded. The elder stepped out from behind his desk, "it is simple, Conrart, Wolfram serves as a reminder of what we did wrong. Just like you were a reminder to Adalbert of what he was unable to do for Julia."

Conrad looked disappointed, "so now he will be a victim to unfair judgement?"

"It is inevitable, Conrart, it happens to all of us. There is nothing that can be done. When the king has awoken, things will change for the better. I'm sure you have realized that yourself."

"But he won't be the same as before…"

"No one is certain of that, and even so, it will be better for the people to see that their king is alive than to continue thinking that he is on the verge of death." He looked certain of his answer and strode past Conrad towards the door, "you should remember as well as I that we have seen our king perform many miracles. Perhaps it is time for him to do so once again."

-

-

-

Greta watched as Cheri and Giezela prepared more medicine for the king. As each new pill was placed onto the small tray, she grew more nervous. "When will Yuuri wake up?" She asked softly, tugging on the ex-queen's dress.

The woman smiled as she usually did and took the girl's hand, "Very soon." Her voice was as cheerful as ever, for Cheri was a person who never lost faith. Giezela nodded in agreement.

But the girl was still uncertain, now 12 years old she had learned something called 'doubt' as every person does and was afraid that she had lost her daddy once again like she had two years ago. "Are you sure?" She didn't want to lose Yuuri again now that she had finally gotten to see him again.

"We are very sure, Greta." Both women spoke in unison, "this is Yuuri we're talking about. Don't you have faith in your daddy?"

Her chin jutted out in defiance, "of course I do!"

Giezela smiled at the girl's determination, "then you must have patience. Yuuri will wake soon enough."

Greta sat down on the end of Giezela's bed, "But he looked so bad…" she remembered how pale Yuuri had looked when Conrad and the others had brought him back to the palace. He had looked dead.

Cheri spoke this time, "we have seen his majesty get out of worst scrapes than this."

-

-

-

As he neared the room that he had shared with Yuuri, Wolfram grew nervous. He thought back those two long years that the boy hadn't been there. Many times he would come to this room and stare at the unoccupied bed, and remember how wonderful it had felt to sleep so close to the man he loved. So often had he fantasized about his king returning and making love to him in that room, but never had it happened, no matter how much his heart ached or how many tears he cried. Now the bed was occupied was more, but under grave circumstances.

After a few lingering moments out in the dark hallway, he dared to step in, cautiously pushing open the door. Part of him expected to be pushed out by someone perhaps visiting the king. Perhaps, he thought, the king would be awake and decide to exile him. Without a heart, how could they expect Yuuri to be as kind and forgiving as he had been before? But through all his expectations, nothing could have prepared him for reality.

Stepping in he looked about to find the room quiet and still. There were no visitors or servants, just an empty room. The curtains were drawn across the windows, blocking out the sunlight that attempted to break through. As he moved in farther, he tripped slightly over a trunk that had been moved hastily during the king's treatment. Finally he turned to the bed, a delicate smile dawning upon his lips as he saw Yuuri sleeping peacefully as if nothing had happened.

He made his way to the bed, and sat down carefully beside his king. The boy looked so angelic while he slept that Wolfram couldn't resist stroking his cheek. "Yuuri…," he whispered almost inaudibly, "you meant it right? When you said you loved me…"

Tenderly he lay his head upon Yuuri's chest, listening to his tangible heart beating strongly. As the sound echoed in his mind, tears began to fall from his eyes. "Yuuri…even if you don't have your heart, you have mine…and I will always love you…and I promise someday I'll get you back your own heart, so that you can be happy again."

"I don't need it," a soft voice whispered, Wolfram's emotions jolted within him and moved to look up, but a hand held his head in place against the boy's warm skin. Yet the king continued to speak weakly, "I don't need my heart Wolfram…"

Wolfram couldn't hear feeling in his voice, but the boy's voice sparked joy within him, "Yuuri…"

"It'll… be… okay….."


	19. Chapter 19: Candle in the Wind

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: just to mention this…all of my chapter titles are from Elton John songs…just letting you know in case you wondered why they were…different.

Chapter 19: Candle in the Wind

Wolfram reluctantly brought himself to pull away from Yuuri's body. His heart seemed to start breaking all over again as he looked into the boys face that was so weak and tired. The black eyes he had fallen so in love with were hardly open and it seemed a great task for the king to keep them open. But even through his pain, a smile dawned upon Yuuri's lips, a small shadow of his normal smile, but a smile nonetheless. Wolfram was unsure of whether this was a good or bad sign. Would the smile truly hold any emotion? Or was he face he was looking into just the face of an empty shell.

Yuuri didn't speak any further; just lay there as if in a dream. The only resemblance to life that was detectable in his body was his soft gentle breaths and the strangely alert look in his eyes. Through them Wolfram could see the boy's contemplation…as if he were confused. Perhaps he did not understand how he was supposed to exist…or even who he was.

Finally, as Wolfram stroked Yuuri's now pale cheek, the king managed to whisper. "I promised that it would be…alright…." And again the voice drifted off.

But the prince looked away in shame. "I don't want anymore of your promises. They only end up hurting you…." As tears began to overtake him he looked back at the boy he loved so much, "it's not worth it, Yuuri. Stop hurting yourself."

Cold fingers pressed themselves tenderly to Wolfram's hand. "Why…are you crying?"

The blonde pulled his hand away. "Dammit Yuuri, you know why!" He collapsed onto the king's stomach. It was unusually warm compared to Yuuri's hands. "I'm an idiot…because of me you….your heart….its…." he could no longer speak audibly as he buried his face into fabric of the boy's shirt.

But there was no response, for Yuuri had drifted back into his deep sleep. Part of Wolfram wanted to scream at him, the other was glad that he wouldn't have to face Yuuri's sadness at the loss of his heart for a little while longer. It was best, he thought, that Yuuri got his rest now, for there was a lot of pain to come later.

"It's frustrating, isn't it?" A gentle voice rippled through the air. Wolfram turned slowly to face none other than Conrad. He stood nervously from the king's bed. The man continued, "you know that you want to ask him something, but for right now he can't…and in all honesty, you can't either."

The blonde looked away towards the windows, "don't say that like you know what I'm thinking, Weller."

"I haven't heard you call me that in a while." His brother stepped closer.

The prince made no direct response to that comment. He merely sat back down beside the boy he loved and sighed. "He did this for me….but it hurts so much that I can't help but think that-"

Conrad smiled understandingly, "that it wasn't worth it?" He sat beside his younger brother, "to Yuuri it was. He worked so hard to get you back…and I actually think he'd prefer it this way." The man then turned to look at his godson, resting peacefully amongst the large pillows. No one ever truly understood what Yuuri was thinking, it was part of what was so amazing about him.

"What do you mean by that?" Wolfram asked. It was at times like these that he resembled a small child, so lost and confused, because he refused to see what was right in front of him.

But, his elder brother merely stood and turned for the door, "that…you'll have to figure out for yourself."

-

-

-

Yuuri woke yet again, but this time his room was empty. Exhaustion seemed to tug at every bone in his body, weighing him down to the bed. Nothing hurt….he couldn't feel any physical pain. Therefore he forced himself to sit up, his head spinning slightly as the blood rushed out of it. His hand gradually came to lie over his chest, "my heart…"

He stood weakly, and almost immediately fell to the floor. His muscles had seemingly forgotten how to move. Yet Yuuri was too distracted to think much on it….he had to find it…he had to find his heart. "Where…is it?" he whispered faintly to himself as he got up on his feet once again…. "It was here…I know it was."

The boy finally reached the doorway and began fumbling with the knob. He had to find it.

-

-

-

Sangria and Doria were in the hall when they heard an odd muffled thud. They immediately grew nervous. With all the ghost stories going around the castle, they had no clue what they'd find. Yet something drew them towards the noise…that inevitable instinct in all beings to explore. They wandered farther down the hall until they almost reached the library.

"What if its the phantom from the music room.that preys on young girls?" Sangria asked nervously. She didn't seem to realize that in almost every story about a ghost, it preyed on young girls. For the creators of said stories were very repetetive.

It was there beside the wall that they found what they were looking for.

What they saw saddened them for a slightly inexplicable reason. The king lay in a small heap on the floor, trying repeatedly to drag himself further in the direction of the throne room. "heika," they whispered softly. They went over to help, but the boy batted them away. "Heika what's wrong? Lady Giezela says that you must stay in bed!" They rushed about him like hummingbirds about a flower, trying to sit him up. They were afraid of what Lady Giezela would do if she found out that Yuuri had left his bed.

But when he finally looked at them, his eyes were filled with tears. The girls drew back, not having expected such a mournful expression on their king's face. "I h-have to find my heart…" he told them shakily, "I k-know its here s-somewhere. He…couldn't have left me behind."


	20. Chapter 20: Be Nirvana, be Salvation

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I'm sorry this has taken me so long to post. I was in France with my mother and best friend so it was hard to get any time to write.

_  
"_Who'll walk me down to church when I'm sixty years of age  
When the ragged dog they gave me has been ten years in the grave  
And señorita play guitar, play it just for you  
My rosary has broken and my beads have all slipped through_" _

– _Elton John, 'Sixty Years On'_

Chapter 20: Be Nirvana, Be Salvation

Once the maids had returned the king to his bed and drugged him into a light sleep, the true work began. The boy kicked and cried in his slumber, yelling for someone, however the name became muddled by the drug. They watched him sadly, shaking their heads. "Poor heika," Doria whispered as the young king began to cry again. The other girls nodded.

This dilemma had been hard on everyone, no one could think clearly now that they wonderful king had bee wounded. Nothing else seemed to matter, and in all honesty, even time seemed have stopped in order to watched over the sleeping child. Nothing started and nothing ended without the boy.

Just then Conrad entered the scene, gently pushing open the door to the king's chambers. Upon seeing the maids hovering over a clearly upset Yuuri, he grew confused. "What's going on?" His hazel eyes held them questionably.

"His majesty got out of bed; we had to give him ore medicine," they answered in unison.

The man then looked over to his sleeping godson. "Did he say anything?" However following his words was a long lingering silence. What were the girls supposed to say? Yuuri had only said what everyone else knew. They avoided looking Conrad in the eye. Noticing their uncomfortable silence the man repeated his question, there was something they were telling him, "did the king say anything?" His patience was wearing thin.

Sangria began nervously one hand perched delicately over her chest where it had begun to ache, it suddenly seemed hard to breathe, "he said that he had to find his heart….that it was gone…"

Doria elaborated, "He said his heart couldn't have left him behind. He was crying so much it broke my heart."

"Anything else?" The man asked, hoping for something that resembled hope.

They signaled that that was all.

Shaking his head sorrowfully, Conrad sighed. So it was true, everything the mythical beasts had said was true. The boy no longer had his heart, no longer knew himself.

But wait…. the man turned to the girls, "did you say that he was crying?"

They nodded, unable to see what he was getting at.

-

-

-

Wolfram gently touched his fingers to his canvas. The painting was an old one, a portrait of Yuuri, that had been left unfinished since before Yuuri had gone back to earth. Perhaps he had left it incomplete for a reason, just the way his heart would be incomplete without his king. He didn't really know why he was looking at it now, it was covered in dust and the blonde had no intention of finishing it, but the eyes…. They were the one captivating part of this artwork. Wolfram's love had turned this particular painting into a masterpiece whilst most of his others lacked all talent. The eyes felt real. They felt like the real Yuuri. Of course, Wolfram had had an advantage with all the time he had spent dreaming about them.

At this point in time, the image on the canvas seemed more alive than the real thing. It was almost as if Wolfram had locked away Yuuri's heart in that painting. The way the lips curled into a soft clumsy smile made Wolfram remember how it felt to give the boy his own heart. However, if one was to truly think about… Wolfram had given Yuuri his heart long ago, back when he first said 'I love you.'

Just then, as Wolfram drifted back through his memories, something came to him…

-

-

-

When Yuuri woke again, Conrad's eyes were the first thing he saw. The man looked concerned, yet comforting as the king struggled slightly to sit up. His head spun slightly and he leaned back against the elaborate headboard. "Conrad…."

"You're looking better, heika," the man responded in his normal passive way. But it had always just been a front. Conrad truly wasn't passive about anything that mattered, and certainly not when it came to Yuuri.

"Thanks…," the boy whispered, a touch of confusion in his voice. "How long have I been asleep?"

His godfather stood from his chair and moved to sit on the side of the bed, folding his hand in his lap thoughtfully. "According to the maids, about 6 or so hours since they found you in the hall. You gave them a fright."

The boy king looked away and stared down at the golden embroidering in the blankets. From the thin strands of fiery thread lions and forests were born, a whole world contained on a single piece of cloth. The boy thought back, "they found me in the hallway?" For some reason he could quite grasp what the man had said.

Conrad looked at him in veiled disbelief, "you don't remember? They said you were crying."

Yuuri laughed weakly, "that's hardly uncommon with me."

The man hesitated to continue further..., "they also told me that you were looking for something…," for once in their entire tie of knowing each other Conrad couldn't look Yuuri in the eye. Shame seemed to fill his entire being at the thought of what had happened back at the Asrai caverns, "…perhaps your heart?"

The boy tilted his head, "why would I be looking for that?"

Finally Conrad looked him in the face, "the fetches took it, remember? That was part of the bargain."

Yuuri smiled softly, "no one can 'take' another person's heart, Conrad, it can only be given." The king moved to lean against his godfather. Yes, he remembered now, he had been in the hallway, but because it had frightened him to wake alone, without someone he loved beside him.

His guardian dared to speak again, "does that mean that you still have it?"

Again the boy laughed, yet more openly this time, "oh no, I have given that to someone very special."


	21. Chapter 21: If I Started Over

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: Alright, just to remind you, I explained what the fetches were way back in the story, and luckily most people remember what they are. If you don't, I apologize for not making it clear enough, but you need only ask. They are the creatures in the Asrai Caverns. I mentioned them in the last chapter and I thought the sentence in which I did ("the fetchestook it, remember? That was part of the bargain,") made it clear enough who they were; no one else took Yuuri's heart or made a bargain with him so… I didn't think I needed to re-explain it. If I should have, I am very sorry because I can understand why someone could have forgotten the term for them.

Chapter 21: If I Started Over

Wolfram was padding softly through the halls when he was attacked by his mother and the maids. He eyed them warily as they all began to speak at once, none of them comprehendible. Raising his hands in a surrendering gesture he back away slightly, "could you please speak one at a time?"

Backing off, they all giggled as if they knew something that he didn't. This made Wolfram extremely suspicious, it was a bad sign when women giggled at you. However, his mother was the one to go first, "Yuuri is awake." She could hardly restrain her bubbly disposition as she grinned happily.

Wolfram's heart seemed to become somewhat enlightened, "that's wonderful. Is he feeling alright?" He began to get tied in to the women's excitement himself. He had been very worried that Yuuri wouldn't wake again.

"He's fine," Doria announced happily clutching her hands together in joy, "in fact he's been talking to Conrad for over an hour."

"That is good news," the prince sighed, extremely relieved.

"I certainly thought so," Cheri grinned, patting her son happily on the back, very similar to the way one would pat a dog.

Looking past them and down the hall and nothing in particular, Wolfram spoke softly, "should I go see him?" He was somewhat hesitant, he couldn't know for sure how Yuuri would react to him being there.

"Well I should think so!" Wolfram's mother spoke as if her son had just been extremely empty-headed. She scolded him, "of course you have to go see him."

"Why's that?" the prince looked at her in confusion.

The maids jumped in, "because he's been calling for you."

The blonde tilted his head slightly, not sure how to take this news. Part of him felt so wonderful he wanted to sing, however the other part of him grew wary and nervous. "Why would he be calling for me?"

This time they all stared at him in shock. Cheri looked him in the eye, making sure she had his full attention, "Because he loves you, Wolfie."

The boy seemed to reel backwards at this. It was almost as if he had forgotten Yuuri's declaration of love. How could such a thing have slipped his mind? He realized that his worry for the king's life had drawn him away from his own thoughts and feelings. He looked back at his mother who was giving him a 'you're so hopeless' look. He could feel a blush rising on his pale cheeks. "So I should go see him?" He asked dumbly.

At this his mother gave him a slight push, "go on, stupid son of mine. Go get your beloved." Taking that incentive, Wolfram stumbled on down the corridor.

As he did, Sangria leaned over to Lady Cheri, "he's going the wrong way…"

She just smiled, "don't worry, he'll figure it out."

-

-

-

Meanwhile, the king in question was leaning back against his headboard and staring about his room as if he had never seen it before. Sunlight splashed in through the windows and danced across the room after shattering through the crystals hanging upon the chandelier. Yuuri grinned as he laid eyes upon Morgif, who was now sleeping. Never had he been so happy to see his moron of a demon sword, nor did he wonder how on earth the sword ended up in his room.

Every so often Giezela would enter and practically for some new disgusting medicine down his throat, however it felt odd to be taking medications when one felt perfectly fine, a little tired, but fine nonetheless.

But now he was waiting for Wolfram. Everyone else had come to see him, except the prince who had always claimed to love him. Yuuri wanted to see that sweet face, and as soon as he had asked, all the women in that wing of the castle ran off in search of that pretty blonde head.

Every moment seemed to take so long, could no one find him? Had Wolfram left Blood Pledge castle? He was beginning to get worried. Before this whole ordeal, and before he had gone back to Earth, any mere mention of the prince's name would have him right at Yuuri's side.

The boy king was snapped out of his thoughts when there was a soft knock at the door. His heart began to race.

"Yuuri…?" A delicate voice called through the thick wood. Yuuri's racing heart nearly stopped as he realized who it was.

"Mother?" Almost as soon as he uttered the word, Jennifer came flying through the oaken doors and had thrown herself on her little baby boy. She, like most women do when overly excited, began to rant on about how she was so worried about her poor Yuu-chan and how Conrad had somehow gotten to Earth to get Yuuri's family and how Yuuri shouldn't be traveling between worlds without clean washcloths. Only when she noticed her son's face turning blue from lack of oxygen did she stop and let go.

Just then another voice broke through the excitement. Yuuri looked up to see Wolfram standing nervously in the doorway, clearly afraid to come in, "Am I interrupting?" His voice was quiet.

Before Yuuri could speak, his mother had thrown herself on his frightened fiancée. "Wolf it's so good to see you! I hope I didn't miss the wedding." Both boys looked at her in surprise.

"Wedding?" Wolfram choked out, "what wedding?"

Jennifer pouted very much like Cheri, "the one between you and Yuu-chan."

"We're not married, mother," Yuuri told her softly. He looked away when he saw a flash of hurt cross Wolfram's face.

The woman, however, still wasn't satisfied. "Then what have you been doing this whole time?"

"It's hard to explain, mom." He looked back at them. He could see that the prince did not want to think about their journey, let alone talk about it. Wolfram still felt it was his fault, and to some degree it was, but another large part was Yuuri's wrongdoings.

Finally his mother released Wolfram and sat in a chair close to Yuuri, while the prince was eventually lured to sit on the end of the bed. However an awkward feeling hung between the two boys. Jennifer watched them in silence. Something had definitely changed about the two of them.

Yuuri broke the silence. "Hey, Wolf, did you see the fireworks last night?" He asked, referring to a festival that had taken place the day before.

Wolfram shook his head, "I didn't feel like going."

Those solemn words took the wind out of Yuuri's sails. The prince sounded so sad and lonely. The king decided to try again, "did you at least go to the feast?" They didn't even notice when Conrad and Gwendal entered the doorway.

Again Wolfram shook his head. He hadn't had anything to do with the festivities. "How can you…," his voice was a soft whisper.

Yuuri's eyes widened, "How can I what?"

Wolfram sprang up from the bed, "how can you be so nice to me? All this is my fault! Its because of me that you lost your heart!" His yelling could be heard throughout the nearby corridors.

"I didn't lose it, Wolfram! Its right-," Yuuri's attempt at consoling his fiancée was broken off by more of Wolfram's frustration.

"You're right," the blonde cried, "it was taken from you!" He didn't know when his hands had formed two fists.

"No! That didn't happen either," Yuuri yelled, his voice matching Wolfram's in order to get the man's attention. "Nothing like that happened, and none of this is your fault. You were sad…. And that was my fault." Gradually his voice lowered to a normal level.

Wolfram shook his golden head, "have you lost your memory, too?" He choked slightly as unwelcome tears began to trail down his pale cheeks.

"No, I haven't," Yuuri murmured, clumsily standing from the bed. He awkwardly found his balance before gingerly making his way towards Wolfram. The prince instinctively moved away, not wanting to be touched, however the king finally caught up to him, partially thanks to a slight trip over the carpet. He tenderly pulled the boy into a hug. "I remember that I love you."

Wolfram wanted to pull away and run, but if he did he could hurt Yuuri even more so he loosened his muscles and allowed himself to be embraced. He couldn't say that it didn't feel wonderful to be in the king's arms. It was what he had always dreamed of. "But what about your heart?" he asked quietly.

Yuuri smiled against the prince's shoulder, "that's what I was trying to tell you. It's right here."

The blonde looked around him, half expecting to see a floating pink thing shaped like a valentine. But there was nothing, his eyes met Yuuri's in the mirror before them confused. The boy smiled again, pressing his chest closer to Wolfram's warm back.

"Can't you guess, Lord Bielefeld?" The king teased slightly. "I'll give you a clue: how did you give me your heart?"

"I… told you that I loved you…" the prince thought, partially to himself.

He could feel Yuuri's breathing now. "Exactly," the boy announced.

Wolfram looked back at the mirror, "does that mean I…" however the realization made it impossible for him to finish speaking.

"That's right, Wolf. My heart is inside you… You've had all along."


	22. Chapter 22: Those Sweet Afternoons

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I do not own Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I am so sorry that this has taken so damn long. Please forgive me.

Chapter 22: Those Sweet Afternoons

"Are you sure it looks alright?" Yuuri shifted before the mirror. "What if he doesn't like it?"

"He picked it out, he has to like it!" Giezela reassured him. "Besides, it looks wonderful."

Yuuri looked back at himself in the mirror. He wore a flowing black coat embroidered with golden leaves. Beneath it was a long silk tunic made to match it shining clasps and gold sash bound about his waist. He then moved his eyes to look at his onyx colored breeches and finally his knee-high boots adorned with a series of buckles along the side. Yuuri smiled softly to himself. In a few days there would also be a fur-lined cloak and a pointed crown to finish the outfit off. "I've never been very comfortable with fancy outfits…"

Celi wouldn't hear of it. "Well this is a special occasion! It must be memorable."

It was true. This was a very special occasion. The long awaited marriage of the demon king. Yuuri blushed, his hand reaching back to toy with his short ponytail. His hair had grown, having not been cut since before he had returned to Shin Makoku. Originally he had planned to cut it after he was well enough to leave his bed, but now he had become fond of it, as had Wolfram.

At the thought of his fiancée he became slightly nervous. Although he couldn't explain it, the coming wedding terrified him. What if something went wrong? What if Wolfram changed his mind? "Do you think I'm making him happy?"

"Do you even need an answer?" Ken laughed at his friends innocence. "He's been dreaming of this day for years."

Yuuri gulped, "that's what I'm afraid of… what if this doesn't go the way he wants?"

Celi stepped in front of the young king, "Yuu-chan, that way he wants it is for it to happen. He'll be happy as long as he gets that." She proceeded to remove the jacket from the boy's shoulders, packing it away carefully until it would make its next appearance. "My baby boy is all grown up."

Yuuri didn't mention how her baby had been grown up long before the king was even born.

-

-

-

Meanwhile, Wolfram was pacing the courtyard trying desperately to recite his vows. He had remembered them the day before, but the closer the wedding became, the less he could recall. "I promise with all my heart to… no…. I promise my heart with…no…Dammit, I can't even get the first line!"

"Relax, Wolfram," Conrad smiled, watching the scene with amusement, "you've been practicing for three years. You'll know it when the time comes."

The blonde looked at him disbelievingly, "what if I don't? Then Yuuri will never want to marry me. What kind of wife can't remember the vows that they wrote themselves..." he crossed his arms over his chest and clenched his eyes shut, trying once again to say the words he had been dying to tell the man he loved.

"I highly doubt that Yuuri would call off the marriage if you messed up your vows." His older brother rested his chin in the palm of hi large, tan hand. "He journeyed all across the land to get you back; I don't think he'd leave you that easily."

"That's not the point Weller, it would destroy my honor."

Conrad shot him an amused look, "I thought you said you were afraid of messing up because of Yuuri's reaction…" However he stopped speaking when Wolfram shot him an unpleasant glare.

"Is it so bad for me to want everything to go perfectly?"

Smiling, Conrad stood up and did something he hadn't done in years; he ruffled his little brother's golden hair and laughed, "Everything's going to be fine, Wolfram."

-

-

-

At lunch they all laughed and discussed their plans for the ceremony to no end. However, Conrad and Gwendal were thinking about something else.

"Gwendal… what do you think became of that child?" Conrad glanced over at his brother as he spoke. The man was silent as he thought back.

"Child? What child?" Wolfram's eyes held his brothers suspiciously.

Conrad shifted his gaze to his youngest brother. "We met this strange little boy in the mountains. He told us where to find Yuuri." Gwendal merely nodded as the man spoke. "He was very… mysterious."

Wolfram's heart nearly stopped as he slowly rested his fork on his plate. They couldn't possibly mean… no…, "Did this child have a name?"

"A name…. hid did mention a name. Gordon…no, it was prettier, Garrett… no …"

"Was it Gabriel?" Wolfram's voice was soft. Everyone turned to look at him as if suddenly desiring to know why the future queen had taken such an interest in the topic of this child.

Gwendal and Conrad both looked to each other for confirmation. They nodded in unison. At this Wolfram's heart seemed to drop into his stomach as he gently lifted his pale fingers to is lips. Slowly he pushed back his wooden chair and stood, "please excuse me… I'm not very hungry." With that, he turned on his heel and left.

Yuuri gazed blankly after him, uncertain of whether or not he should follow. He didn't understand a thing that had just happened, however he couldn't bear the thought of Wolfram being upset. As he moved to stand, Gwendal stopped him. "Leave him be." The man gave no further explanation."

-

-

-

Standing within the bedroom he shared with Yuuri once again, Wolfram placed himself before the mirror. "Gabriel…," he whispered softly. In his mind he could envision the small boy's angelic face, and his gentle black eyes.

Almost subconsciously, the prince removed his jacket and began unbuttoning his white linen shirt. Slow, inch by inch of his pale skin was revealed. Finally confiscating the garment from his shoulders, he looked nervously at his reflection. He had become healthy once again since Yuuri's return. The color was once again in his soft cheeks and his eyes were bright and vibrant.

However, that was not what he was looking for. Delicately he placed his hands upon his flat stomach. There was no scar left from the wound he had inflicted upon himself. No mark to remind him of the sin he had committed. His skin was pure and beautiful. A pair of rogue tears left his eyes. It wasn't fair….

Then from behind him, a soft voice reached his ears. "Wolfram…"

Without turning, Wolfram located the intruder within the mirror. Yuuri stood nervously a foot or so within the doorway. "Are you alright, Wolfram… you hardly ate your food…" The prince could see the concern shining in those onyx eyes.

"I'm f-fine, Yuuri. I'm just not hungry." The blonde continued to stand with his back to his fiancée.

The king stepped closer. "But…you're crying, Wolf-fu."

Wolfram shook his head, wiping his eyes in frustration, "I am not. I told you I'm fine. I'm just a little tired from all the planning we've been doing." But the king did not listen. He gently pulled the man against him, soothingly rubbing his shoulders and kissing the back of his golden head.

"That's not why you're upset, Wolfram," he murmured, tightening his embrace. He rested his chin in the crook of the prince's neck, trying to be as close to the blonde as he could. "I'm worried about you."

More tears broke free as Wolfram continued protesting. "I'm just tired, I swear…" He avoided looking into the boy's eyes. "I'm really just…" but he couldn't speak anymore as he became overwhelmed with sobs. Yuuri moved in front of him, tenderly cradling his fiancee's head against his chest and slowly rocking him back and forth.

"I don't know why you're upset, but whatever it is, I promise you it'll be alright."

Unable to form words the blonde wept loader and shook his head furiously. He couldn't see how it could get better. Yuuri became more worried as he noticed Wolfram losing his ability to stand. Gently he led his beloved to the bed before he could collapse.

"Shhh…," he whispered into the crown of the trembling man's head, "I'm right here. I'm never going to leave you again."

-

-

-

Giezela watched intently as Giezela, Anissina, and Celi tried to pick a ribbon for the binding ceremony. Over a thousand samples were laid out over the grand table in the library. "So this is really going to happen, isn't it?" She smiled, unable to contain her excitement. "They are finally getting married."

"Yes," Celi sighed. She had spent a lot of time reminiscing about her youngest child as of late. It was obvious to everyone, having toned down her normally flamboyant personality.

Giezela watched her knowingly. She understood what the woman was thinking. Although she did not have a child herself, she had been with many mothers as they watched their children move on in life with another. They were always afraid of letting go. It was the inevitable fate of anyone who has children. "Don't worry, Celi, Yuuri's a good boy. He will be very happy."

Celi smiled softly. "Yes… but being queen is no easy task… he'll have to work so hard and he'll have to-," a hand on her arm silenced her.

Greta looked up at her comfortingly, "I know my daddy will be a wonderful queen. You don't have to worry." Her sweet grin and soft voice eased the woman's fears. Besides, it wasn't as if she wouldn't be around to watch over her little boy.

"Only two more days," Giezela sighed, "for a while I was afraid it would never come."

Lady von Spitzweg nodded, "yes, only two more days."


	23. Chapter 23: As If We Always Knew

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Chapter 23: Just Like We Always Knew

"_Someday out of the blue,_

_Maybe years from now,_

_Or tomorrow night…_

_I'll turn and I'll see you,_

_As if we always knew,_

_That someday we will love again,_

_Someday soon…" –Elton John, 'Someday Out of the Blue'_

Yuuri supported himself on his forearm as he lay awake watching over his fiancée. One more day before the wedding… he was beginning to feel even more nervous. Tenderly he stroked the blonde's golden curls and smiled. He hadn't done this when he had the chance, but after he had returned to earth he had thought obsessively about what he would do if Wolfram should ever lay beside him again. Of course, he would have to put his fantasies on hold till their wedding night…

Slowly he intertwined his fingers with his prince's, dazedly bringing the man's palm to his lips. He kissed the pale skin adoringly and sighed, "I love you, Wolfram…" Just then, looking at Wolfram's bare ring-finger, he remembered something.

Quickly he thrust himself from the bed, the mattress shaking enough to wake his dozing lover. "Yuuri…," the flaxen haired boy groaned, "what are you doing?"

"There's something I forgot to give you…," the king's muffled voice came from within the closet. The sounds of shuffling and clothes being thrown carelessly to the floor could be heard.

The prince sat up dizzily, scratching his head slightly and brushing a rogue lock of hair out of his eyes. "What could you possibly have to give me at 2 in the morning… and why are you even awake?" He leaned foreword a bit, trying to steady himself. He was definitely not a morning person.

"I was too anxious to sleep," explained Yuuri as-a-matter-of-factly, emerging from the closet triumphantly. The blonde's eyes immediately fell upon his king's hands, folded together like a clam waiting to reveal a pearl. He could feel a blush rising on his cheeks.

"Yuuri…why did you get me something? I wasn't aware that we were supposed to be giving each other presents…," the blonde stammered somewhat embarrassed.

The black-haired boy shook his head reassuringly as he sat back down beside his wife-to-be. "I got this for you a long time ago… I guess I was just never ready to give it to you." He grinned sheepishly at Wolfram, "that… or I didn't know how to present it." Gradually he began to unbind his fingers. "I thought it would look beautiful on you…"

Tears sprang into Wolfram's eyes as his gaze fell upon the small gift in Yuuri's palm… a ring, a golden band adorned with an emerald sided by two small diamonds…, "Yuuri…"

Yuuri gently placed a kiss on his fiancee's cheek. "I love you. I've loved you since I was 15."

Taking the ring tenderly in his own grasp, Wolfram took a quivering breath, almost as if he were trying to wake himself from a dream he wasn't in. "I don't understand… if you loved me… then why did you leave? Why didn't you take me with you?"

The king uneasily positioned himself, "I think I may have been trying to convince myself that I wasn't in love. It was scary… I had never felt this way before… and I didn't know what to do… or what to say." Looking deeply into Wolfram's sea-green eyes he spoke, "will you accept my love, Wolfram von Bielefeld?"

The man in question smiled lovingly as he placed the ring upon his finger, "Yes, Yuuri, I do."

Both of them grinning and blushing like schoolgirls leaned towards each other and met in a sweet kiss. Things were finally going the right way…

-

-

-

Ken reread the passage in the royal book of matrimony that he would have to read at his friend's wedding. It was strange… in all his years he had never acted as a priest at a wedding ceremony. It almost made him feel like he was missing out.

Just then there was a knock at the door. "Murata!" Yuuri's familiar cheerful voice rang clear through the heavy oak.

"Neh, Shibuya…, what is it?" Ken adjusted his glasses as he let his friend in.

The king stepped in somewhat nervously, glancing behind him to make sure no one else was around. "Ken, do you know anything about this 'Gabriel' that Wolfram got upset about yesterday?"

The great sage paused for a moment, wracking his mind for any recollection of a child by such a name. "No, I don't remember any Gabriel. Nice name though…"

Yuuri hung his head. "Wolfram was so upset after Conrad mentioned it… but I have no idea how to comfort him." He subconsciously began to bite his thumbnail, a habit often displayed by his future wife.

Ken sat himself down on the couch beside his king. "Did you ask him? Maybe he'll tell you…"

The king shook his head. "What if he began to cry again? I don't want to upset him the day before our wedding." Yuuri shifted his head to gaze out the window. He had begun to worry a lot more about little things since he had regained his strength. He supposed that being constantly observed by Celi and Giezela didn't help. "I just don't want him to hurt anymore… he killed himself because I had abandoned him…"

The sage shook his head reassuringly, "you didn't 'abandon him.' It's not like you had had a relationship with him before you left."

Yuuri looked back at his friend somewhat scornfully. "But I knew how he felt about me."

Ken reached over and patted the king's back. Yuuri was always trying to blame himself for everything that went wrong in people's lives. "Shibuya… what were you supposed to do? Force yourself to fall in love with him?"

The boy stead wearily and headed towards the door, "that would have been better than leaving him behind."

-

-

-

At dinner Yuuri observed his fiancée carefully, watching the way he delicately lifted his fork to his mouth and the way he slowly and politely chewed his food. The king was looking for any signs of depression or sadness that could be lingering in his Wolfram. However the blonde proceeded with eating without any fuss, his only disturbance being his future husband's eyes plastered to his entire being.

Finally Wolfram addressed his king. "Yuuri… is something bothering you?"

The boy shook his head slightly, partly to reassure Wolfram that nothing was wrong, and partly to snap himself out of the trance he had willingly placed himself in. "No… why?"

The blonde looked at him in disbelief, "you've hardly touched your food, and yet you seem quite keen on watching me eat mine." His emerald eyes held Yuuri, anticipating an explanation.

But Yuuri didn't have one. So, therefore he had to make something up. "I just wanted to make sure you were enjoying your dinner… you haven't been eating properly lately."

Out of the corner of his eye, the king was sure that he say the great sage shoot him a 'is that the best you could do' face. However at the moment he decided it would be best to ignore it.

Wolfram on the other hand, was confused. "Yuuri… I ate a large breakfast, a good sized lunch… and now I have finished my steak… are you trying to fatten me up?"

Ken couldn't help but jump in. "The more nutrients the healthier the children!"

"Murata!" The royal couple shouted in unison. They then both blushed, realizing how in tuned they had become with one another. They could almost always understand what the other was feeling, except in the situation where Wolfram didn't understand Yuuri's newfound obsession with what he ate. The sage held up his hands in surrender.

"You should stop worrying, hennachoko," Wolfram sighed, turning back to his fiancée, "I'm fine."

Just then Conrad spoke, "remember you two, you have to sleep in separate bedrooms tonight, its tradition." It was true. The Mazoku people had a long-standing tradition in which the king and queen were not allowed to share a room the night before they exchanged their sacred vows. Yuuri and Wolfram glanced at each other disappointedly, they now enjoyed sharing a bed. Staying up late to kiss each other exactly one thousand times had become a new hobby of theirs. Yuuri's godfather continued, "its just one goodnight kiss and then Wolfram goes to sleep in the queen's apartments."

"Just one?" Yuuri murmured under his breath, just loud enough for Wolfram to hear.

-

-

-

Yuuri and Wolfram stood before the door to their usual bedroom, saying their goodnights. Yuuri looked down at the blonde expectantly, "we usually kiss now…"

The prince nodded, "uh-hmm, but we only get one tonight. And then tomorrow we…"

The king blushed; it felt different knowing that tomorrow they would become man and wife. He tightened his embrace around his future bride. "Hey Wolf-fu, are you nervous too."

The blonde nuzzled his head into the crook of the boy's neck, "a little, I guess…"

"After we get married…what exactly will your name be?" Yuuri's voice was thoughtful as he imagined the ceremony.

Wolfram laughed, "I will officially become his majesty Wolfram Elian von Bielefeld Shibuya… I can't wait." He smiled contentedly, chuckling softly as the name rang in his ears. He could finally add 'Shibuya' to the end of his name.

Yuuri laughed, "Your middle name is Elian?"

"Yep," the prince replied, "it's my father's name. Why? Do you think it's strange? I can change it if you don't like it." He moved away slightly to look anxiously into the boy-king's eyes. "Maybe you want something else?"

Yuuri laughed and tugged the blonde back against him. "No, its wonderful, I just never knew your middle name, that's all. You've never told me about your father."

Wolfram's voice was soft as he recalled Elian von Bielefeld. "I'll tell you about him one day. I don't really remember much… he died when I was very little, but according to mother he was a great man."

"Hmm…," the king hummed slightly in his throat, not knowing what to say. "I'm sorry…"

His fiancée shook his head, "no… it's ok. He was a good man…. blind though…"

Yuuri looked at him confused, "who was blind?"

Wolfram rolled his eyes in disbelief. The king could be so oblivious sometimes. "My father, hennachoko. My father was blind."

"Ohh…," Yuuri paused, "I see." A yawn followed the end of his words.

The blonde gently cupped the boy's cheek. "It's late… we should get to bed if we want to be awake for tomorrow." He drew in as close to his king as he could. It would be difficult sleeping without his arms around his waist.

"Let's make this kiss something special, Wolf-fu," Yuuri smiled lovingly.

Wolfram mirrored his lover's grin. "Agreed."


	24. Chapter 24:Til Touchdown

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I apologize for the shortness of this chapter.

Chapter 24: Till Touchdown Brings Me 'Round

"_And I think it's gonna be a long long time_

'_Til touchdown brings me 'round again to find_

_I'm not the man they thought I was at all_

_Oh no no no, _

_I'm a rocket man." _

_-Elton John_

-

Yuuri stared lifelessly in the mirror. His golden crown glinted with the light that trickled in through the tall windows as his cloak of black wolf fur shone, placed softly and strategically about his shoulders with a golden clasp. With his hair tied back with shimmering ribbon and his black boots shining like the blade of a sword, he truly looked like a king.

With all the joy and anxiousness that was overflowing within him, he was on the verge of tears. The emotions hurt so badly, their intensity overtaking his mind. Why was he afraid? Ever since he had finished his adventure, he and Wolfram had been like any married couple: very loving while at the same time finding little things to bicker about here and there…. Why did the idea of making it official scare him?

Perhaps… perhaps it was because this would mean the end of his childhood… He thought back to all of the boys he had gone to high school with. Keito Nobushina, Yuki Fujikawa, Soujiro Nobunaga…. None of them were taking such an important step in their life.

But, at the same time, this was what he truly wanted… what he had been dreaming of since he was sixteen. He dug his hand into his pocket and revealed to the sunlight a ring, the real ring that he had been keeping for Wolfram. Now it would finally find its place. No, it was not as fancy as the ring he had just recently given Wolfram, but it seemed to suit him far more perfectly. The small blue diamond glittered in the small gold circlet, he hoped that Wolfram would like it.

Yuuri had been so lost in thought that he had not noticed Ken stride in through the large oaken doorway. The king slightly jumped as the sage placed a hand upon his shoulder. "You're shaking," his friend sighed, his voice almost a whisper.

The boy in question held his long-time companion oddly. Never before had he seen Murata so quiet and soft-spoken. However he said nothing of it. "I'm just a little nervous."

"A little?"

-

-

-

Wolfram gasped softly as his mother clasp the last button of his tunic closed. Having had his hair combed to perfection and unwillingly adorned with pearls and small white flowers, he looked like a god. His eyes combed over his reflection critically, the black tunic from under which came long flowing white sleeves, and then matching coal breeches. However, he still wasn't ready.

The maids fluttered about him like birds, tying the golden sash about his waist tightly, and clasping a see-through black sari about his hair to symbolize his purity and devotion to his future husband. He shifted his weight uncomfortable; his high-heeled boots were already starting to kill his feet. "Mother… what was the point of the flowers in my hair if Yuuri will not see them?"

The woman paused to hold her baby-boy's face in her hands. "Oh, little Wolf, he will see them. You must look your most elegant today, Wolf. Heika loves you for what is in your heart, but now we must have the people adore you as well."

The blonde silenced himself as the women proceeded to add the finishing touches to his outfit. All the while Lady Celi set about trying to convince herself that her small baby was now going to be a married man. Her eyes began to water, "I knew that you'd grow up someday… I'm just not sure if I'm ready…"

"Mother…," Wolfram sighed, unable to move due to a seamstress adjusting the back of his tunic. He too began to get emotional. For a long time now he had felt as if he would never be able to become Yuuri's wife… but now his life had taken a turn for utter bliss. His life was so joyful now, it hurt. Almost every night he would wake, fearful that he had been living in a dream.

Celi wiped her eyes and then cupped her sons face in her hands, "now you be sure to get me grandchildren really soon. I don't want to wait very long, because who knows when your brothers will finally get married…"

The boy forced a laughed from his soft lips; however he couldn't bring himself to say anything.

-

-

-

Greta rushed about the halls, her lacy white dress flowing behind her as she went in search of her uncles. Flowers of all shapes, sizes, and scents adorned the corridors and all the antique furnishings shone brightly, having been newly polished for the grand occasion.

She was excited. Finally her parents love would be made official, and she would get to be there to see it. Just then she was distracted by the view from the window. The sky was a clear blue, painted with swirling white clouds and serenaded with the songs of birds. Yes, indeed this was the perfect day for a wedding. Then, shifting her view, her eyes fell upon the grand ex-tomb of the great one. Now, the hallowed monument had been transformed into a temple for all things divine, period. And it was in that building that the royal ceremony was to take place.

Greta shook with anxiousness. She too would be able to take part in the wedding. For she would be what Yuuri called the 'flower girl,' whatever it was, it made her happy because she would be able to do something for her daddies.

-

-

-

Meanwhile, the very men she sought sat in the royal office, staring at the floor in silence. Everything was moving so quickly, they hardly had any time to think. Every so often one of them would shifted their legs, or stretch their fingers, as if expecting to wake up from what was half-dream, half-nightmare. Conrad turned his head towards the window. From the grand office they could see the preparations being made for the festivities that were to follow the ceremony. A cart moved slowly past, carrying a large cage of white doves.

"So this is really going to happen…," Conrad murmured, watching the women scurry about decorating the long elegant tables that now covered the carpeted cobblestone.

Gwendal merely spared a glance to the hustle and bustle of the kingdom and nodded. He too was unsure of how to feel this day.

Conrad continued to speak, his voice almost a drone, as if he himself could not hear the words. "Its been a long time since we've had both a king and queen…" he attempted to make himself cheerful, trying to save himself from the void that seemed to be filling his chest.

Again Gwendal nodded, muttering, "It's for the best."

The other man agreed, "Yes… it is good that they will be with one another. They'll be easier to protect now… since they'll spend a lot more time in the same place."

The dark-haired brother was doubtful…"Perhaps."

Then, almost shyly, Conrad eyed Gwendal, almost nervous to say what was on his mind. Yet, it finally found its way out of him. "Do you feel… a little as if we've be replaced?"

"Yeah…"

-

-

-

Wolfram sat rigid in his chair, finally alone for the first time that day. He could breath… and most of all, he could cry. Yes, he placed his head in his hands and began to cry. The joy was too much to take… the mixture of ecstasy and fear had crept up along his spine and had snake its way through his entire body. He could grasp clear thoughts, just fragments of questions he didn't have answers to.

Just then a soft voice drifted in through the door. "Wolfram…" It was the soft whisper of a young king doing something that he wasn't necessarily supposed to be doing.

Wolfram stood, "Yuuri?"

The voice became a little more relaxed, "yeah, it's me."

The blonde pouted, his arms folding across his chest. "You know we aren't supposed to see each other before the wedding." He voice was still a little uneven from his weeping.

Out in the hall, Yuuri looked about, making sure that he hadn't been spotted. "Well I can't see you through the door so…. It should be alright." He sounded nervous and uneasy.

Wolfram rolled his eyes, "I don't think that counts…"

"I had to speak to you… and I could hear you crying…." The voice was desperate and tender. "Are you alright Wolfram? You're not… having second thoughts are you?" The words were hard for him to say.

The prince blushed. "No, Yuu-chan, I'm fine, just…. a little overwhelmed."

Yuuri smiled to himself, "me too. But… I'm also excited…" He lowered himself to the ground so that he was sitting against the thick wood. Within the room, Wolfram had done the same.

"I love you, Yuuri, and that's never going to change." The blonde murmured, hugging himself as if he were holding the boy he loved.

The boy-king sighed; it was so wonderful to hear that now. When he was younger, he would only get embarrassed when Wolfram said such things, and he would try to avoid the prince at all costs. But now… now he couldn't hear it enough. "I love you too, Wolf-fu. And we're going to be together now."

"Yuuri… tonight we're going to…" Wolfram blushed, his mind thinking ahead, past the ceremony, past the party, to…, he shook his head slightly, mentally scolding himself for thinking such things. "… Our first…." He couldn't say it.

Yuuri too turned a slight shade of crimson. It was true… now that he thought about it, after tonight he would no longer be a virgin. He was a little anxious about the whole idea. "Neh… Wolfram… does it…does it hurt?" Without thinking about it, he pulled his knees up close to him. "I want to… but I don't know anything about… those things."

The prince rested his cheek against the wood…, "I'll do everything I can to make sure its perfect for you; I promise it won't hurt… I want you to remember this forever."

Yuuri sighed, "I don't see how I'd be able to forget…"

"Me either, Yuu-chan."

Just then, the church bells began to ring… it was time.


	25. Chapter 25: New World, Here We Come

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maoh

Note: I am SO sorry about how long this chapter has taken to get posted. But I really wanted to make sure it was perfect.

Chapter 25: New World, Here We Come

"_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue  
Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen"_

-Sir Elton John

-

Wolfram stared at his feet as the white carriage head by two golden stallions began to pull him towards the chapel. His heartbeat no longer pounded in his ears, nor did his hands shake with restless nerves. No, instead he was strangely silent and still, as if he had left his body.

The joy was so much it has pushed him from his body and now his soul seemed to drift over the mass of people decked in their finest suits and gowns, all of pastels and spring colors. The looked to him like a meadow of wildflowers, following the wind towards his celebration, to share in what would be the happiest moment in his life. He feared that to hear the man he so loved, finally make that sacred vow would still his heart and that he would die right there of utter bliss.

The sounds of cheers drowned by a constant rain of rosy petals filled the long moments. The steady beat of the horses' hooves acting as a clock sounding the last moments of his old life.

Suddenly at this realization, he looked up, hurriedly gazing back at the palace. This would be the last time he ever looked at its grandeur as a prince. Scanning its handsome design with his emerald eyes, he spotted the grand balcony outside the king's apartments. Soon, he would be standing there, waving to his countrymen no longer solely as friends and allies, but as loyal subjects. The thought sent a shiver up his spine.

As a child, and evens as a young man, never had he dared to dream that he would ever become a knight, let alone a queen. He had always looked to his eldest brother, and sought after his example of being a strong and persuasive nobleman serving his kingdom. Nor had he ever thought himself such a beauty as became a queen. Of course the men and women fancied him, but in more of an 'adorable puppy' way. Now, he would be deemed the elegant and graceful wife of the king. He would need to practice being resigned and courteous, no more off-the-handle emotions and wearing his heart upon his sleeve. A queen was not only the king's lover, but his protector as well; he could not be throwing tantrums when things did not work out his way. .

Just then the carriage lurched, tearing him from his reverie and placing himself back within the white leather seat. Momentarily he could not bring himself to stand, and stared blankly as one of the young coachmen dressed in a pale blue uniform came to open the door. The people watched expectantly.

The pounding of his heart and the loss of breath seemed to return as he felt the entire force of their eyes upon them. He remained frozen until his eyes met those of his mother's, tearful, yet welcoming. He could see her maternal adoration for him, and through her smile saw how she relished in his glory and happiness. Through her he found the strength to move and cautiously descended the steps of the carriage to the ground now carpeted in royal blue.

-

-

-

Yuuri jumped as he heard the cheers and whistles from outside the church. Instinctively he knew that his future bride had arrived. There was no turning back now.

From where he stood beside the altar, he focused upon his brother's face, smiling with the pride of an older brother. The king seemed able to steady himself slightly, knowing that his family was there to seem him one of the most important times of his life. His mother wept loudly as his father tried desperately to comfort her, for his sake and that of the other guests.

Ken, standing very cheerfully in his official robes gave him a quick pat on the back. "You may not have gotten a girl, Shibuya, but you sure came close."

Yuuri did not have time to respond when the heavy oaken doors were thrust open.

From the midst of a blinding light came forth a procession of intricately dressed lords and ladies all tossing rose petals upon the grown to prevent the future queen's feet from touching the floor. They smiled brightly as they ventured slowly towards the end of the long aisle, serenaded by sweet flutes and romantic violins. Then, as the column of men and women parted their own ways, Yuuri lost all breath.

Now he could see the radiant form of his Wolfram, his beautiful face encircled by his golden tresses was veiled in a white lace, and a bouquet of white roses clutched to his breast. Sunlight peeked around his small shoulders, illuminating his presence.

Clutching his arm as she lovingly guided him towards the front, Cheri watched only her young son. Today was his moment and she would never forget how divine he looked. He truly was a queen. As they reached the foot of the marble steps, she unwillingly released him. He had to go it alone from here on in.

After a moment's pause, the prince silent proceeded forward, placing each foot carefully upon the stairs until he had reached the platform, standing opposite his Yuuri.

"Hello Wolfram," Yuuri murmured comfortingly. His voice filled with love and adoration. Then blushing he added, "You look beautiful." His presence calmed his fiancee's heart, yet even so, the blonde could only manage a shy laugh as the king took his left hand in his.

Ken chuckled at their anxiousness and grinned as he began to read from an ancient book of hymns.

"_Let this be a joyous occasion, one in which true love meets loyalty and complete trust. Permit these two, mighty gods, to enjoy their passion and hope for all time and allow them to be eternally happy._

_Take not from them, for soon they shall give unto you joy and new life_-," the couple jerked slightly at the mention of creating new life. Ken proceeded, "_Enlighten their hearts and minds and transform them with your mighty wisdom into strong and just rulers. _

_Keep their dreams strong and their faith in the heavenly council, their people, and each other alive."_

Then closing the book, the sage looked at them silently. "Do either of you standing here before hold any doubt in their heart, if so, speak so now." Silence followed as the lovers stood steadfast beside one another. They would not turn back now, not after all they had gone through to be together. Ken smiled at their determination. "Then I now pronounce you king and queen. Your majesty, you may kiss your bride."

Nervously, Yuuri reached out his shaking hands to fold back the veil that hid his beloved's face. He drew a deep longing breath as his eyes met the shining emerald gaze of his new wife's, watching him expectantly. The blonde's cheeks were dusted with pink from the heat and sudden shyness.

Cupping the queen's warm cheeks in his palms, the king drew his lips against his own and kissed him like he had never done before.

All those in the church jumped to their feet and clapped as the bells rung loudly above their heads and cages of white doves were open from up in the rafters. Cries of joy echoed throughout the streets, a new queen had come to the throne.

Yet, Yuuri and Wolfram saw only each other, holding one another close and kissing intermittently between delighted sighs and giggles.

Then slowly the king drew away, "Wolf-fu… I know it isn't as fancy as the other one I gave you…. And you can keep both of them… but… I've been waiting for eternity to give this to you." Lovingly he revealed a velvet box from his pocket and opened it to reveal the small golden ring. "I've had this for you since I was sixteen…"

Wolfram looked into the small blue diamond and suddenly all the tears of joy he had been holding back seemed to flood out of his eyes. "It's beautiful, Yuu-chan," he sobbed as his lover slipped it on beside the other one, "absolutely beautiful."

"It's like you, Wolfram," the boy whispered and kissed his forehead tenderly.

-

-

-

Conrad and Gwendal waved wildly as the carriage started off carrying the newlyweds towards the palace. The crimson light of evening was peaking over the hills and the white silhouettes of doves could be seen dancing in the sunlight. Ribbons and confetti filled the air as the people crowded in a messy parade behind the coach. The sounds of trumpets sounded in a symphony beside the militia flutes and drums. The gave birth to a dignified and triumphant tribute to the King and his new Queen. All throughout the streets the golden crest of Wolfram von Bielefeld billowed upon royal blue tapestries. All of the kingdom welcome him as their new ruler.

Cheri and Miko walked arm in arm, crying endlessly whilst debating about their future grandchildren. Yuuri's father and his brother walked in a silence in which nothing need be said. This day, especially for Shori, was hard. He would now be entrusting his baby brother to Wolfram, and Yuuri would now go to his wife for aid and advice. It almost felt as if he was no longer needed.

Noticing his eldest son's solemn face, Mr. Shibuya placed his large hand upon the boy's shoulder. "It's his time now," he sighed. The young man merely nodded.

Greta, wiping tears out of her eyes, allowed herself to be hoisted up onto the strong shoulders of her black-haired uncle so that she could see the crowned heads of her fathers in the distance. "Father Yuuri and Father Wolfram look so wonderful," she sighed.

"Yes," Conrad agreed, stepping in time with his brother as they followed the swarm of joyous spectators, "they certainly do."

The girl turned to look at him, her tawny red curls falling over her eyes. "When will you and Uncle Yozak get married, Uncle?"

Conrad blushed and coughed in surprise, "I wasn't aware that Yozak and I had agreed upon such a thing. We aren't even courting one another." He rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment. Gwendal laughed at his younger brother's discomfort, it was fun to see Conrad's cool and collected nature falter every once in a while. It proved that he was human.

"Everyone knows about it, Uncle," Greta announced as-a-matter-of-factly. "You can see it from a mile away. The way you get so shy around him, it's obvious you want him to be your husband. "

In defense of his manhood Conrad scolded her, "now why am I the wife?"

However she merely just shot him a disbelieving look and continued on to torturing Gwendal about choosing between Gunter and Anissina. Now an adolescent, Greta took a great interest in the love lives of others, watching their course in order to learn the do's and don'ts of romance, though she had already learned quite a lot from her fathers. The brunette remained strangely silent for the rest of the trek towards the castle.


	26. Chapter 26: The Gift of a Paradise

Someday Out of the Blue

By,

Rune Wolfe

Disclaimer: I own none of Kyou Kara Maou

Note: I am so very sorry for how long this has taken me to update, other than the week I took off to go to Anime Expo with my sister, I really have no excuse. And again, I apologize for the short chapter.

Chapter 26: The Gift of a Paradise

The boundless sound of joy wafted from the streets and courtyards into the castle, resounding down the stone corridors and announcing the dawn of a new era. It was as if the kingdom was being born anew and was now presenting itself instead as paradise. The delicate serenade of violinists intermixed with the carefree cheers and laughter of the guests, high on utter bliss and drunk on various forms of alcohol.

Not a single alley was dark, and although it was pressing on into the evening, everything was full to bursting with light and scented by the vast tables of Mazoku delicacies.

Celi and Miko had found a place at the crowded table meant only for the bride and groom's closest friends and relatives, and were excitedly teasing the young king who sat near them, hopelessly scanning the crowds for his bride who had been dragged off by a boisterous group of cousins.

"Impatient are we, heika?" Celi giggled, her high voice clear through the bustle of the guests. Yuuri blushed, not quite certain of what she meant. However Miko clasped her hands happily in agreement; her son was not only a king, but had found his prince charming as well.

Then, persistently, she took hold of her elder son who had been deep in conversation with his father.

"Shori-kun, when will you give mama a daughter-in-law?" She pouted. The man ignored the comment as best he could, acting as if he had not heard her.

Seeing an opening, Conrad moved forward to speak with Yuuri who jumped at the unexpected hands on his shoulders. Yet he followed. He had wanted to see his godfather. Thus he allowed himself to be led away from the festivities. The king smiled, however he had no clue what to say. How could one sum up his emotions into a single statement. "Conrad…"

But before speaking a word, Conrad pulled his godson tightly to his chest. He had done the same to his little brother almost an hour earlier and had been waiting anxiously to congratulate his godson, friend, and brother-in-law. "Yuuri," he murmured into the boy's black hair, mussing his neat ponytail. The king groaned slightly as all the breath was thoroughly squeezed from his entire being. "Con-rad…" he forced a chuckled through crushed lungs.

Finally the man freed him from his embrace, a broad grin upon his strong face holding nothing but pride and love. "Yuuri," he whispered, again his hands steadying his godson's shoulders, "you are my brother now, and I am so proud of you…" Conrad went silent, it was not often that he was this emotional, but today was a day whose importance could never be truly defined. All the obstacles they had traversed, all the injuries they had been dealt, and all the burdens they had carried now lay in the tracks left in their wake. They could be truly happy.

Yuuri smiled knowingly, he felt it too. "I am happy, brother." The words were simple, yet fulfilling. Conrad nodded and stepped away. He moved to rejoin the party.

Yet, before parting he paused, "I would go find your wife, if I were you, heika oniichan."

The boy king blushed at the new name as he stared momentarily at the man's receding figured. Although Conrad still had much to learn about the Japanese language, he knew enough to be sentimental.

-

-

-

Wolfram, lost in the crowd somewhere near the fountain, called out Yuuri's name for the hundred and sixtieth time, he had counted. Yet all he seemed to find was an endless ocean of people. "Yuuri!" That made one hundred and sixty-one.

Finally he heard a voice over the din crying back to him. He scanned the area with his emerald eyes, searching until he found its source. Yuuri, trapped within the endless vines of dancers reached out his arms in a futile attempt to make himself more noticeable. Wolfram sighed and weaved his way through their guests in the boy's direction. He hoped that this would not become a routine situation from now on. When he found his husband, the black-haired boy clung to him desperately, seeking salvation from the clinging women who mourned the death of Yuuri's bachelor-hood.

"I've been looking for you, hennachoko," Wolfram teased, snaking his arm through Yuuri's. At a steady pace they distanced themselves from the dancing. With perfect timing as well, for as they were leaving a furious jig took place of the playful folk dancing.

The king stared back at his queen. "They were trying to suffocate me, Wolfram! And our mothers kept teasing me."

The blonde smiled and reached a hand up to cradle his love's warm cheek. "My poor Yuuri," he whispered, his mouth placed closely to the boy's ear. His lips brush lightly against the small tan crescent. "Let me help you forget them." He placed a tender kiss to the tan cheek.

Yuuri didn't understand the sensations Wolfram stirred in him, but he wanted to learn, to be taught how to treat one's lover. "Wolfram… is it time?" Part of him hoped that his bride would say yes whilst the other remained uncertain.

The queen looked him in the eye and laughed, "hennachoko." Then, pitying his naive lover, he grew quiet, "It can be, but only if you're ready."

"I'm ready, Wolfram." The king's voice quivered, but not with fear per say, it was more so out of an alien need that was growing in his core. He gripped his wife's hand nervously and nodded to reassure himself. Wolfram blushed, recognizing the fire in Yuuri's eyes.

"Then let's go to our room, Yuuri." Wolfram's voice was soft and inviting. It beckoned him without being forceful or obscenely seductive.

The boy merely followed.

-

-

-

Conrad took another deep swallow of his wine as he caught a final glimpse of the king and queen wandering into stone labyrinth that was the palace.

It was a rare occasion that Conrad drank, and they were few and far between, and strangely enough it was usually when he was too happy to bear it. He found it harder to carry joy than it was to be burdened with sorrow.

Just then a heavy arm slung itself about his broad shoulders. "Your nose is red, Captain," a cheerful voice said, "me thinks you've had enough." Slyly he removed the delicate glass from the man's fingers. "A wedding is no occasion to drink yourself to death."

"Yozak… what is your sudden interest in my drinking habits?" Conrad eyed him, he was able to hold his liquor well, a trait inherited from his father, and was surprised at Yozak's sudden concern.

"I don't have any," Yozak shrugged, his arm still entrapping his captain. "It's more a matter of my interest in you." The brunette felt a blush, not instigated by alcohol, rise in his cheeks. Yozak merely laughed. "But I guess the great Lion of Luttenburg was too busy babysitting to notice," the redhead teased, being one of the few who could say that name without being struck down.

Lord Weller had the grace to laugh at himself. It was true, he had allowed his king to soften his heart to a point where he could be compared to a mother duck, guiding her ducklings to the safety of the water. "Sometimes one does not drink because they are sad, Yozak."

The soldier then grinned, "well if its cheerful drinking that's going on here, then I would be honored to join you."

"And you are quite welcome," Conrad smiled.

Yet Yozak paused, watching the man solemnly for a moment, "I will, only if you answer my question." He stepped in front of his friend in order to capture his complete attention. "What possibility is it that the great Conrart Weller could ever come to have feelings for a solider entirely at his command?"


End file.
